Detectives and Law Breakers
by Lorion
Summary: Detective Andrew lost the most important person to him. His wife Summer Rose, now he is a single father with a loving daughter Ruby Rose. He faces the truth, along with pain and bliss. Will he triumph and protect the last thing he loves? Or fail and lose everything. (Includes OC Detective Andrew)
1. Chapter 1: The Thief

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first posted Fanfic, also this is all AU characters in the same kind of universe, i.e. hunters, Grimm and White Fang all exist but they may be completely different characters.**

**Please Rate and Review, especially review, it helps me think.**

**The next two chapters have already been written so they're kind of set in stone.**

Chapter 1: The Thief

It was a dark night in the office. The neon lights from the city of Vale illuminated the streets. A hot coffee rested on a wooden coaster. The steam billowing in the wind, there was only one light being illuminated in the police office from my desk. It was a nice polished wooden desk with a dark red colour to it. On it rested a picture of my wife, Summer Rose; she had a pale complexion and was wearing a white cloak. The inside was coloured red and she was wearing a white dress. In the picture she closed her eyes smiling and tilted her head giving me a cheesy grin.

I picked up the picture and smiled, remembering the memories that we had together. We met once when the White Fang was planning an attack on Vale. I was one of the cops that was in charge of the defense, we'd met covering each other on the field. I had my revolver in hand and she had a giant white and black scythe. Later we began to work rather closely, and eventually went on a date. Summer was a cute person; her laugh was soothing whenever I tried to pull a small joke. We both had a particular interest in music, and movies.

We got married and soon had little Ruby, which she insisted that she have her maiden name. God, those were the happiest days of my life. It was so care free and with little Ruby we were both happy and joyful. I sighed, remembering too darn well how she died. It was only a week after Ruby was born. It was snowing and we were protecting the city against the White Fang. We were bringing workers out of a Schnee dust factory. After I'd set down the remaining workers Summer came out covering our escape back to the other force members. After she checked that the coast was clear she turned to run to me. She was shot in the back as a White Fang member with dark red hair held up a pistol in the burning factory. The debris had fallen in and the member was locked in there seemingly. I turned around immediately as Summer fell forward; I fell down to my knees and held her.

She was coughing out blood as she was dying. "It'll be okay Andrew, take care of our little Ruby." She said, holding my face before she died.

I cried in anguish, I'd lost my one love in my life. She was the one that I could depend on in those bad situations. All I could remember was feeling pain as if a whole was ripped in side of me. But as I was crying I saw the red haired White Fang member run from the building from the side. In my rage I chased after him, as I was chasing him I was cursing. "YOU MOTHER F-ER! GET BACK HERE!" The bastard made it to the plane. I cursed to myself to always hate the White Fang. They were the criminals who stole Summer from me. I loved her with everything I had, but the hole was null.

I set the photo down and finished my coffee; it was very late around 10pm. I needed to get home and sleep as well as see my little Ruby. My usual baby sitter, as well as my sister in law, Yang Xiao Long is probably waiting for me to come home. So I closed up the file that I was examining and packed up my brief case for the night. Picking up my fedora and left the office heading down to my car.

I was about to get into my car when I heard someone whish by, a male was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Give me back my wallet!" He screamed, panting.

He was running in a white dressed shirt and dark pants. He was drenched from the sweat he accumulated. He stopped in front of my car and looked at me, "Great a cop, that thieving Faunus took my damn wallet.

"Right, I get the idea. I'll be right back with it." I said tossing my items inside and going into a dead on sprint straight after the thief.

I began to chase her down the street. The thief made a hard left into an alleyway and began to climb up a ladder through the fire escape. I continued and made the hard left jumping onto the right wall. Once my feet landed on the wall I rebounded onto the stairs and ascended them. I reached the roof top as she was beginning to make her jump over onto the next roof.

"God damn it, get back here!" I yelled chasing after here.

We proceeded to run across the roof tops, the wind whished past as I continued to chase after her, hopping across roof tops. Eventually we reached a corner street and the thief had nowhere to go. The person paused and looked around, thinking about jumping off onto the street. At this point I had jumped to go into a tackle. We rolled around until I was onto top as I attempted to subdue the thief, pulling out a pair of cuffs. The thief was thinking of what to do as I struggled to restrain the thief.

Then I noticed, "Wait, you're a girl?" I said shocked a bit. The thief had dark flowing hair, yellow eyes and a white complexion. She was wearing a black outfit with a white blouse and dark skinny pants, her dark cat ears twitched. I shook my head and focused, "Doesn't matter, you're coming with-," I began as I was stopped with her lips kissing mine. My eyes widened, shocked at what happened and I didn't notice when she slipped something into my back pocket. When I was dazed she noticed the opportunity and disabled me with a neck pinch making me fall unconscious.

My brain shook itself awake I realized what had just happened. "Damn it," I cursed to myself for letting her get away. I walked back to the station and explained to the man that the girl escaped and that we'll be putting out a notice to find the person.

"Fine," he said scowling turning around.

I got into my car and drove home; it was a rather peaceful drive as I pulled into my driveway. It was a rather small house with two floors and three bedrooms. The driveway housed a garage with a triangular roof jutting out of the house. I pulled in, and didn't bother to park the car properly in the garage. I began to walk into the house and saw Yang's motorcycle on the driveway. It was a racing styled motorcycle with a yellow coloured theme to it. It was quite shiny and well-polished, Yang made it so and would become furious if anyone scratched it even the tiniest bit.

I walked into my house and across into the kitchen, little 7 year-old Ruby was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Yang. Yang noticed me and got up, Ruby turned over and I could see her small round face smile. She had dark hair like me and had Red streaks, her hair was cut short, something she absolutely adored.

"It reminds me of mommy," She told me once. She was wearing pink pyjamas with a teddy bear on the front. She was quite short for her age only being about a little less than a meter. She immediately bounced up from the couch and ran to hug me. I dropped my brief case on the ground and picked her up. We hugged and Ruby said smiling, "Hi Daddy! How was work?"

"Oh the same old thing," I said putting her on the ground. "So how was school?"

"It was great! I made a painting today!" Ruby chirped, as she began to pull me into the room.

The room was rather neat and in the center was a large T.V. with a lot of devices plugged into it, from DVD players to VCR's to Video Game Consoles. A brown square coffee table lied in front of the T.V. with the couch behind it. The coffee table had two cups on it; one was a pink and white rainbow polka dot cup, which was Ruby's and also her favourite cup. The other was a regular black cup. The couch was a black coloured couch with an oak wood frame. Farther down the dining table was there, it was also black and wooden.

Yang had turned off the T.V. as Ruby led me past her to the Coffee Table.

"Hey there brother," Yang said giving me a crushing bear hug.

"Hey there Sis, sorry for being late," I apologized.

"Hey, no problem, it just means I can be with my little angel of a niece for a bit longer."

"Thanks for coming by, it's a big help." Ruby was waiting for me to look, "I'll be right there sweetie, I just need to say good bye to Auntie Yang."

I walked her out of the room and out the door. "See ya Sis."

"Bye Brother." She said walking out the door.

I headed back into the room and saw a large piece of paper that showed a beautiful close up of a Red Rose on it. It was coloured and shaded beautifully and really brought out the deep red colour of the rose. I sat down on the couch and picked up the painting, Ruby sat next to me and leaned on me.

"How's it look daddy?" she asked.

"It's amazing; it's beautiful, just like you." I said putting the painting down and hugging her.

She hugged back and I smiled, I was proud of her work. It really did look amazing, I thought as I hugged her. Little Ruby let go so I put her down on the couch, it was really late for her and she needed to go to sleep, she had school tomorrow.

"But now it's way past your bed time. Let's go upstairs, I'll tuck you in," I said petting her head.

"Okay Dad!" she replied enthusiastically.

I took her upstairs to her room and she crawled into bed and picked up her teddy from under the covers. Her room was coloured pink with a white shelf in the left corner and a small white work desk to the right of it. On the desk lied a small white analog clock with a teddy bear logo in the center of the circle. Against the wall was Ruby's small box, apparently she kept really important things from mom in the box.

I tucked her in the covers and kissed her head, then walked out the door. As I was about to leave Ruby asked, "Could you read me a bed time story?" I turned and walked back and crouched down, trying to get her to sleep.

"Sorry Ruby, but you need to sleep. You have school tomorrow and it's late." I said sternly.

She turned over and looked at me with her big silver eyes. "Please? Pretty please?" She said making a puppy face.

I tried to look away and stay on my statement but, I couldn't. She was just so cute; _it might get her to sleep_. I thought after being affected by her face.

"Okay, but after this you've got to go to sleep." I said lightly poking her small nose.

"Okay Daddy." She said lightly giggling.

I turned to look at the shelf behind me; on it were rows of Ruby's favourite books. All of them were alphabetically organized by genres that Ruby made up herself. She was a neat little girl keeping her room very tidy. She also kept me in order sometimes when I forget to put things where they belong.

"So what do you want to read?" I asked.

"The book about the huntress and the wolf," Ruby replied excitedly.

I knew immediately what she which book she was talking about, she asked for this one the most. I scanned for the book and found it in the center of the shelf. I slide the small book out carefully and brought a worn out wooden stool. This was our special story telling stool, I would always read to her on this stool, it sort of became a sentimental value in our home. I remember once when I tried to throw away the stool, little Ruby was only three.

I was about to step through the backdoor with the stool in hand, planning to dispose of the stool and get a newer one. It was falling about to fall to pieces, as several wooden chips were shown on the legs. It was being held loosely with two rusted screws. As I was walking out 3 year-old Ruby was looking up at me from the ground.

She pointed at the stool,"Whu is stuul go?"

"I'm going to put it in the garbage; we'll get a new one." I replied.

"Ruve wunts tu keep stuul!" She said grabbing onto my leg.

I thought for a moment, _it must hold value to her. Summer would want me to fix it for her_. I put down the stool, "Okay sweetie, we'll keep the stool."

"Yay!" she said bouncing up and down.

And so I spent that day fixing up the stool, sanding the wooden chips and replacing the nails.

I sat down on the stool and read to Ruby, she intently listened as I read to her. It was about how a little red hooded huntress found a small sick baby wolf. She had nursed it back to full health and found that the Wolf could talk like a person. The two quickly became friends and went on many exciting adventures. In the end it was winter and the huntress caught a very bad sickness. The wolf raced to get her to a hospital expending his life for her sake. It was actually a very sad story but Ruby didn't cry.

"Do you think that story was real daddy?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"I think it's very real Ruby, all stories come from real things." I said ruffling her short hair. She turned over and I bent over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Ruby." I continued getting up and slowly walking out.

I turned to turn off the light and to check if she was sleeping, she tilted her head to the left slept. I watched as she slept innocently for a minute before closing the door quietly behind me. I went to my room right next to Ruby's and changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

I lied in my bed thinking about what happened today. How could I be so distracted with the thief, I usually never was, this was the first time. Sure people in the female criminal's world have tried to distract with urges, but this is the first. _What is bothering me about her_? _I felt something different from her, as if there was more to this than breaking the law_. I turned over and looked at my jeans lying on the floor; I noticed a small slip of paper come out from the back pocket. I walked over and picked out the paper from the pocket, examining it. It was a simple small folded piece of paper and I opened it, I scanned the paper for anything else but all it said was: From Blake, sorry.

_Great now I have a lead, but what did she mean by sorry, what is she sorry for? _I lied back on the bed and turned restlessly. Most criminals have simple motives, usually greed. But she had something different; the look in her eyes when I almost caught her was a look of worry. I knew instinctively that she had a tragic past, but what was it?

I got up from the bed and went to my office desk. I spent almost all night writing motives but couldn't find any logical reason to her. _Was she sexually assaulted, no her face didn't seem like it, besides why would a sexual assault victim be stealing a wallet? Did her parents leave her? Maybe that was why she stole the wallet; she needed the money to live. She might even have a sibling that she needs to take care of. She could've been forced to work for the White Fang. That would explain why she was stealing money and her concerned look, but why would she go after an average Joe? Argh! What is with that girl!_ I then noticed that there was a stack of papers that I used to come up with a motive.

I placed the pen down and took a deep breath, I relaxed. _I need to sleep; I need to take Ruby to school tomorrow._ So I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes, thoughts flowed through my head trying to come up with a solution.


	2. Info you might need

**Author's note: **

**Feel free to skip this if you don't want to read. It's just some info you might want to know.**

**- Lor**

Important Info:

Setting:

In the same kind of world as the show, with Hunters, Grimm and the White Fang playing some kind of role in it.

AU characters:

Yang as Ruby's Aunt, Andrew's sister in law

Ruby is the youngest character and acts as Andrew's lovable daughter

Andrew is a Detective who has promised Summer to take care of little Ruby, their Daughter.

Summer is Andrew's wife who has passed away before the events of this

Blake, the currently unknown Master Thief.

Lesser important info:

Neat fact, this is actually the second fanfic I've written, but the first that I've posted. I've deemed my first a failure to post as I've lost inspiration.

I was inspired to create his character after listening to Big Band's theme, Under the Bridge from the game Skullgirls. Also I'm a big fan of cool guy detectives.

I tend to write with music so, I never really have a clear idea of details. It all just kind of flows as I write.


	3. Chapter 2: The Call

**Author's Note:**

**Well seeing some people read this is assuring, so I've decided to upload the next chapters and continue, regardless of what I said before. Also as a note, I don't like to take much outside influence in terms of changing content. **

**Also anticipate the next chapter to be around the weekend.**

**Well anyways enough of me talking, enjoy.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Call

The morning was quiet as I was in the kitchen, cooking up some pancakes. Little Ruby came downstairs and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. She was scratching her eye drowsily. "What's for breakfast Dad?" she asked.

"I'm making pancakes with my famous syrup." I replied. As soon as I said famous syrup her eyes shook bright awake and she bounced up and down in joy.

"Really?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

I turned around and replied to her with a smile, "For sure."

"Yay!" Ruby said smiling with her eyes closed clapping.

"Now get changed, sweetie. I still have to take you to school." I said.

"Okay!" She said saluting me playfully.

I turned back and went back to cooking up the pancakes. The pot of syrup finished boiling. The cap was placed to let steam escape. The smell of the melted sugar flowed through the air with maple flavour and a hint of cinnamon. I finished the last pancake and took the plate of pancakes from the warm oven. I walked to the dining table and Ruby was there in a red dress with a small bow on her the left side of her hair. She held a set of fork and knives expectantly.

Placing the steaming plate in the center of the table Ruby dived in and took a pancake. She poured the syrup all over the pancake and ate it. "MMM! So good!" she said gulping down several pancakes. I sat down and quickly snatched two to eat and began to slowly eat.

"I'm glad you like it." I said smiling.

"Thanks Dad." Ruby said finishing the last pancake and gulping down a glass of milk.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now let's get you to school."

"Okay!" She said running off to get her backpack.

I finished my last pancake and put on a light black jacket. I got a black fedora from the hat rack as Ruby was tying her shoelaces. She got up onto a stool and picked up one of my white fedoras and put it on her head. She was about to walk out the door when I said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going with that hat?"

"Hehe, to uh, school?" Ruby said with a concerned tone.

"I think you're a bit too young to wear that," I replied tapping my toe.

"But," She stammered before I held out my hand.

"You're too young to wear that hat, it doesn't suit you," I said taking the hat.

She pouted, "But it makes me like you."

"What do you mean like me?" I asked.

"Like a hero. I want to be a hero just like you." She replied firmly.

I looked at Ruby for a moment before kneeling down to head level. "Listen, sweetie. You're too young to think about this." I said, putting the hat on her. "But that doesn't mean you can't dream." _She probably won't become a cop or hunter like me or Summer. It'll be fine._

Ruby got into the backseat behind the driver as I got into the front. She had a small backpack which she set to the right. She was tapping her foot happily humming as I asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Ruby replied enthusiastically.

"Alright let's go! I throttled the gas and made a sharp turn left out into the city like area of Vale. We approached a small rectangular school. The field was to the back with a kindergarten playground in the front. On the right of the school was the parking lot and it was rather small, meant for the teachers and parents to drop off their kids and go. I turned into the parking lot and stopped the car. I turned to look at Ruby and she was already getting her backpack on.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you at 3," I said.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Dad!"

"Be a good girl and have a good day at school."

"I will!" Ruby said running off to join her classmates.

I pulled out and went back to the police station. The parking lot was full with police cars and regular travel cars. I walked in and many people were rushing around the place. The same old usual deal, I reported into the front desk and saw a familiar image of a person. I looked more closely and I saw that it was the person that I encountered last night. The details listed that she was a Faunus, and most likely a cat Faunus. Also that multiple crimes were committed by her such as car theft, wallet theft and several pounds in dust were stolen.

_So she is notorious villain. Damn me for not paying attention earlier._ I decided to investigate thoroughly on this Blake person. I rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and went across into my desk at the back. The table had a plaque on it that read Detective Andrew. I sat down and opened up my briefcase. I'd packed the several amounts of paper that I wrote last night. I looked them all over and thought they were all idiotic. I then turned to look at the scenery behind me, cars drove by down in the busy streets. There wasn't much on my plate today as there weren't many cases to solve. Most of them were just the small petty criminal stealing something; most of them were caught though. So I kicked back and closed my eyes at my desk. That was when I received the call from Adam Schnee.

I first received a call from the main secretary, issuing me to come to the meeting room 2 on the 5th floor.

"Hello? Is this Detective Andrew?"

"Yes, that's me." I answered.

"Yes, Adam Schnee requests a meeting with you in the 2nd meeting room. He says it's very urgent."

"Alright, I'll be right there," I replied hanging up the phone.

I rode the elevator up to the meeting room. _What could he want now? He usually asks me over the phone to track down something. Usually missing company executives taken by the White Fang._ I walked over into the meeting room and saw Adam Schnee, owner of The Schnee Dust Company. He was a pale toned male with blonde hair. He was in his 40s while dressed in a dark business suit. I also found it strange that her daughter Weiss was there dressed in an elegant white dress. She was only 10, three years older than Ruby but she acted like an adult, always putting on a punctual calm face, like her father. Adam on the other hand was even more so, there seemed to be a huge feeling of tension radiating from those two.

Either way the room had blinds along with windows outside showing a hallway. I closed the blinds and turned on the lights. In the center was a large semi-circle table. I sat down in an office chair two seats to the right from Adam in the middle end. I leaned back casually as I rested my hat on the table. They both turned their attention to me, and then I greeted them. "So you called me here Adam? Is it another missing executive?"

"Actually I would like to take you from your usual office work." Adam said.

"What for?"

"I need you to attend a ball I am hosting. There is very valuable property that needs to be taken care of," He said sternly. "Many governors and aristocrats are going to be attending this ball. And I do not want anything to happen."

"Again, what reason do you have for someone to steal that valuable property? Looks like you're just paranoid, or, maybe age is just getting to you." I slightly taunted, chuckling a bit.

"How dare you! My father can have you fired from your position!" Weiss retorted.

Adam raised his hand flat in front of her to signal her to stop. "Looks like the little lady has quite the temper." I taunted.

The little ten year-old began to fire up, and stood up infuriated. Adam raised his voice, "Weiss Schnee you will calm down!" Weiss sat down her face calmed down but I saw that she was still infuriated from her eyes. "Detective Andrew is the best detective in this city, and although he likes to banter he takes his job on the field very seriously."

"Thank you. Now go on, explain to me why you need a whole bunch of rich aristocrats protected." I continued.

Adam brought up a briefcase and brought out a large brown envelope. He slid it the envelope down and I opened it up. In it were several files all of them were about several missing shipments of dusts. Reportedly high jacked from a plane before they landed to be shipped off to be refined. None of the crew members were harmed at all in the high jack and most of them were found knocked out and tied up. Supposedly each time a calling card was placed under the name of Blake.

"I believe that this is the notorious thief known as Blake Belladonna. She has reportedly high jacked three of our planes and stolen thousands in dust. I have suspicion that she will arrive at the ball to plunder the aristocrats goods." Adam stated.

"Okay, but what do you need me for? I'm just a detective; I rarely do on the spot field work." I asked.

"But this time you have no choice, I spoke to Chief Hart and he has effectively cancelled all of your other work until this criminal is caught. As well he has offered to send men to attend the ball as security officers." He continued.

"Great, field work. Just what I need," I sighed. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to attend the ball as a guest and act like an aristocrat. Chances are with the amount of security on the outside the thief will try to sneak from the inside. Your job is to identify the thief from the crowd and to pin her down."

"Sounds simple enough," I replied casually.

"The ball is this Saturday."

"Jeez, that's tomorrow." I said dumbfounded.

"I hope you're not late. You are excused." Adam said waving me out the door.

_Great, a notorious thief, a field mission and a ball, today's just not my day._ I sighed as I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I just wanted to sit back down in my office chair but immediately when I sat down and set my hat down I received a call from the large box like phone. This time when I picked it up and it was Chief Hart, he spoke in a deep low voice.

"Hello, Detective Andrew, effective immediately you are suspended from your office duties until otherwise informed. Courtesy of Adam Schnee."

"Tch, really Chief? Oh man." I whined.

"No objections, now gather your things and leave the office." Hart ordered.

"Fine," I said hanging up the phone.

I gathered my things and rode the elevator down. It was noon as I looked up at the sun and I sighed. I felt tired and in need of a cup of coffee. I stuck my briefcase into the back of the car and began to walk down the busy street of Vale. Most people were walking up and down the street as the busy day proceeded on. After walking down the street I found a corner café and walked in. A bell rang when I entered the café, it was pretty quiet but I could smell the baked goods floating through the room, my mouth hungered as I felt more spit in my mouth. The tables were a lined in rows and I took a small table for two at the window.

One of the waiters came by; she was wearing a dark green outfit with a white apron like skirt. She was wearing a small green bow on top of her head to compliment her outfit. Her skin was slightly paled and her eyes were a shade of light green. Her eyes opened up slightly but I dismissed it.

"Good day sir. Here's our menu, I would recommend the whole wheat bagel with cheese cream. We just baked those today." She said a bit awkwardly. Her voice trailing off as she gave me my menu.

"Yeah, so I'll have the whole wheat bagel with cheese cream then, as well as a coffee with two creams."

"Will that be all?" She said fainting a smile.

"Yes," I replied as she turned around and walked away. "Also," I continued, she turned around suddenly and surprised me. "Have more self-esteem, jeez, I know I'm a cop but you don't have to be afraid. And, you forgot to take back the menu."

I gave the menu back to her and she hurriedly took it under her arms. There was a newspaper stand in the corner so I decided to pick one up and read. A different waiter came out and poured my coffee into a small black cup. She handed me my bagel and I sipped the coffee, the coffee tasted amazing and heightened my senses immensely. There was a certain right blend of beans which gave me an amazing feeling.

I leaned back in the chair and smiled. "Give my compliments to whoever made this coffee, thank you."

"Sure," the other waiter replied walking off.

I picked up the newspaper and scanned through the pages. Really there was nothing new; we usually get all the news in the office. Nothing but ridiculous health articles claiming to extend your beauty years. I sat back and hummed as I drank the delicious coffee. I took a bite out of the bagel and took out my phone, surfing around the internet. I wasted a few minutes and slowly drifted into sleep, yawning.

When I woke up it was 4 and I had to hurry to pick up Ruby. She was about to finish an art club at her school and I needed to hurry. I hopped back into my car at the department and drove off in a rush. I drove out of downtown Vale in a rush and got back to the school. Ruby was out in the front sitting on one of the benches. She was humming a happy tune to herself when she noticed me. I waved out from the window and she came rushing in.

"Hi Dad!" She said excitedly.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a great day?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said smiling.

"Do you want to do something before we head home? I have the rest of the day off," I replied.

"Hmm, how about we go to the park?" She said.

"Sure, let's go then," I said stepping on the gas pedal.

We arrived at the parking lot to the park. The park was pretty empty at this time of day; usually there were a lot of kids around here. But it was a pretty small park, it had a rectangular playground. On the left were a set of swings with a blue frame with a jungle gym in the center. Ruby got out excitedly and ran onto the swings. She sat down on the swing and I jogged over and began to push her.

"Whee!" She squealed in delight. "Higher, Higher!"

I pushed even harder and Ruby was swung higher. "So I was hired for a job by Adam Schnee. I'm going to have to go to a ball tomorrow. I think Weiss Schnee is going to be there too."

"What?" She asked surprised. "The, Weiss Schnee?"

"Yea sweetie, that's her."

"Really?"

"Really." I replied.

"Oh that's so cool. I wish I could meet her she's so talented and beautiful and musical and …" At that point Ruby began to list all the things about Weiss' entertainment career. Apparently she was a really successful singer and sang at real concerts. When I finally tuned back in she finished. "And cool, I wish I could meet her."

"You might be able to, maybe Adam will let you seeing as he knows me well. I'll go call him when we get home." I said letting go of the swing.

Ruby slowly descended from the swing and hopped off. "Really?" she said facing me her cute little seven year old face lighting up in joy.

I crouched down and ran my hand through her hair. "Really."

"Oh thank you Dad," She said hugging me.

"You're welcome sweetie."

We played in the park for a bit more then went back home and Ruby immediately ran upstairs, she said something about drawing or homework. I went into the kitchen and cooked up a big plate of fried rice. We had a bit of leftovers from last night, mostly pork, chicken and rice but I decided to mix in a bit of diced up carrots and peas into the mix. It was getting late as I checked the clock, it was around five in the evening and Ruby needed to eat food. Otherwise … the cookies would be next, she'd start by eating one since she was hungry then that would involve the entire jar being eaten. Afterward she would be bouncing up and down running through the house on a sugar high. I diced up the carrots faster and pulled out the pan quickly; I fried up the rice and slid it onto a plate.

I pulled out the big plate onto the table and set the table, Ruby had a small bowl, which she absolutely adored yet again, and I had a regular white bowl. I set down a set of chopsticks and spoons and I called Ruby down, "Ruby! Dinner!"

"Coming Dad!" She said, a few minutes before I heard thumping sounds from the stairs. Ruby came down and hopped into her seat.

Ruby began to spoon large amounts of Fried Rice into her mouth and she smiled with her cheesy little grin. She had her eyes closed and she did a cute smile, "It's so good Dad!"

"Glad you like it sweetie." I replied eating patiently.

I thought about what would happen the next day, the party was at night; Ruby would be at her usual art class for the day. But what bothered me was why Adam needed so much security. It's as if he is expecting attack. But from what I read up on Blake she was a solo act thief, and a damn masterful one. She's picked locks, hacked security systems and fooled guards for the last five years, but she always left an "I'm sorry note." It couldn't possibly, be the White Fang? I mean The White Fang constantly raided Schnee Dust quarries for Dust and other valuables. He can't seriously believe that the White Fang would attack his mansion? Well, then again the ball is pretty much advertised on all the news stations every half an hour, as well all the big name CEOs are attending.

I sighed and looked at Ruby. I'm going to need to tell her about this. "Hey sweetie?"

"Yes Dad?" She answered looking up from her bowl.

"You know about the ball right? And how I was assigned there as a job right?"

"Yes?" She responded looking puzzled.

"I'm going to need you to stay close to a guard at all times."

"Why's that Dad?"

"Oh, no reason, just in case something happens a guard can help you out.

She looked puzzled for a moment, but returned back to her cute self "Ok sure thing Dad!" she exclaimed smiling while continuing to eat the rice.

Ruby ate all the Rice and both of us were feeling pretty full. I sat down on the couch and pulled out the TV remote from the table. I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels, nothing on the news but the anticipation of the huge party that Adam would be throwing. Ruby sat down and lied on my shoulder holding onto my hand with her tiny little ones.

"Hey Honey, you have to sleep you got art class tomorrow." I said bopping on her nose lightly.

"Hehe, okay daddy, but, just one show please?" She said giving her large silver eyed puppy dog look.

"Okay honey, but one show and that's it." I said handing her the remote.

She watched a cute little cartoon about a Huntress saving a town from a large Grimm, she watched with glee smiling and tapping her foot on the couch. After she finished she fell asleep on my arm and began snoring quietly. I turned off the T.V. and carried her upstairs into her room. Tucking her in, I kissed her forehead and closed the door, leaving a very dim light on from her lamp.

I headed into my room and changed, a faintly bright glow came from my table lamp as I changed into white shorts. I had only slept for about a minute before she loudly screamed and I began to race towards the door. I opened up Ruby's room and she was sitting on her bed pulling her feet closer. I walked closer and I saw that she was crying, tears enveloped her face and I went over to comfort her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I said sitting down and pulling her close to me.

"I had a nightmare," she whimpered.

"Tell me about it sweetie," I said hugging her.

"I dreamt that you died and I was all alone. It was horrible," she whimpered sniffling then proceeding to cry again.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll never leave you," I said reassuring her. "C'mon, you're sleeping in my room."

"Okay …" she said calming down a bit.

The little seven year old Ruby slowly walked over to the bed and crawled in. I went under the covers and she clung to my arm. She leaned onto my shoulder as she calmed herself down bit by bit. I sighed, she'd finally calmed herself down. But, I don't understand what could bring my happy bubbly daughter to cry. Ruby had finally calmly gone to sleep her face still moist from the tears.


	4. Chapter 3: Ball and Steel

**Author's Note: **

**Hello readers, I wanted to clarify what I meant by saying no outside influence. I feel that if I take outside influence for content the story will derail from my own ideas. So sorry if I don't take into consideration what you guys want to read.**

**Anyway, in other news, if you don't know already the opening for RWBY Volume 2 is out. So I'm pretty hyped about that.**

Chapter 3: Ball and Steel

The next day was rather quiet and little Ruby was back to her old bubbly little self. She even shook me awake with a smile on her face saying that today was the day. She had bounced around the house before I settled her down and took her to art class. I dropped her off and went back to the amazing coffee store I went to yesterday. I ordered my usual coffee with two creams when I got the magical brew back and it smelt wonderful. I drank up the coffee in anticipation and enjoyed every minute of it. I sighed and leaned back putting my black fedora on the table and looking over the daily newspaper, on the front line it blazed the title SCHNEE BALL TODAY.

I sighed and thought about the assignment, I needed to identify a disguised master thief who would most likely attend the ball. And, since this ball has been televised and advertised so much maybe even have to deal with the White Fang, a whole bunch of damned hooligans crashing a party and attempting murder the guests. I stared outside at a building for a while before one of the waiters came. It was the same waiter that took my order the first day I was here, "Sir, would you like a refill?" She asked.

I turned over a bit surprised, regaining composure. "Yeah, sure thanks." I replied handing over the cup.

She handed me the cup and I immediately took a sip. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the ball," I replied.

"Oh yeah," She replied avoiding eye contact as if she was nervous.

I noticed this and asked, "So why are you so avoiding me?"

"No reason at all." She replied avoiding the situation.

"Nah, that can't be. Sit, I've got a while before I have to leave." I said inviting her.

She sat down awkwardly leaving the coffee pot on the table. She seemed to want to leave but she sighed and calmed down. "So what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just have a bit of a problem," She replied sighing.

"Oh really? Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well," She paused sighing. "I have debt problems.

I continued to pay attention as she continued on with her story. I took a sip of coffee questioning her curiously, "Okay, what do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm in debt to the wrong people." She continued.

At that moment I felt an immediate buzz from my pocket, so I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was already noon. "Oh, man. Sorry miss but I need to pick up my daughter. I'll see if I can chat with you later." I said picking up my hat and rushing out the door.

"Bye." She said before I left.

I'd left to pick up Ruby from her art class. She came up and had a new drawing with her, this time it was a beautiful sketch of a bird singing on a branch. She was humming to herself and being happy. "Are you excited for the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet Weiss." Ruby said giving me a big grin.

"That's great, but first we need to get food." I stated.

"How about Chinese food?" She asked.

"Sure, there's a new place opening."

"Sounds great Dad!"

We ate in a small restaurant and Ruby was humming and smiling in her chair. Anticipating what would be happening tonight. "We need to get you changed after this." I stated.

"For sure Dad, I want to dress nice for tonight especially for Weiss." She said smiling.

The food arrived and Ruby smelt the air, taking in the sweet smell of freshly cooked meat and rice. "Mmm, smells good!"

"Alright, let's eat." I said grabbing my bowl to scoop up rice before noticing Ruby had a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Mmh." She nodded enjoying the food.

I smiled and slowly ate as the little seven year-old ate quickly savouring every moment of it. Ruby finished her food as she exclaimed, "So good!" Her face was smeared in sauce and rice, I bent over to wipe her face and she giggled. Desert came and Ruby was delighted to see a plate of cookies in a Chinese restaurant.

I took her small hand and we walked out the door, arriving home Ruby stormed up into her bedroom to change slamming the door. I headed into my room calmly and looked into my wardrobe, this wasn't exactly a party for me but I need to dress the part. I picked out a thin fitting tux and wore it with a black tie. I grabbed one of my nicer black fedoras for party occasions and began to dress myself. I also loaded up a revolver in case the situation got dire and put on a light bullet proof vest. I walked out the door as I tightened the tie. Ruby was wearing a small full black dress with red trimming. I take her small hand and kneel down. I try to humour her a bit "Will the princess see the other princess?" I say with a smile.

She giggled a bit and said excitedly "Yea Dad, let's go!" I take her small hand and lead her to the car.

We arrived at the mansion and Ruby stared out in wonder, her big wide eyes surveyed the scene. The lights from the ground highlights blinked in the air moving around. The white mansion illuminated pillars at the corners and a brick wall. The top was covered in small statues decorating the outside with a triangular roof. Many people were coming from the side parking lot into the front door. The place was writhing with life and Ruby was stunned by the air. "Wow …" She said.

I parked in the parking lot and lead her into the front, the servant at the door took our names and looked down the list. He was dressed in a dark immaculate suit. He immediately recognized my name and said smiling "Welcome detective, enjoy the party." He said handing me two masks, one red and one blue. I promptly gave Ruby the red mask and she wore it smiling. I smiled back and I led her inside. The dinner was about to start as we hurried into our seats. Adam invited us to sit right next to him and his daughter Weiss. I promptly took my seat next to Adam and he addressed the guests.

"Tonight we celebrate another year of peace and prosperity at my company. But I will not be blathering on about just my company, for we should all enjoy our own prosperities. That is why I have called you all tonight. We honour not only our prosperity but our prosperous future." He said picking up his glass of wine "To another year of prosperity."

I grabbed my glass and everyone did the same. Ruby was bit weirded out by how formal the occasion was. Her hands were shaking a bit trying to support the large glass. I held her hand to support it and she smiled at me. Everyone then said, "To another year of prosperity."

"Now enjoy the feast friends." Adam said sitting down.

The food came by and Ruby smelt the air. "Ah," she said enjoying the savoury smell. A small selection of appetizers lined in front of us. Ruby began to scoop salads bread and other appetizers until she had a full plate. She did all of this very quickly before I'd even begun to reach for a piece of bread.

"Hey sweetie? You know that there is more food than this." I said whispering to her.

She blushed embarrassed, "Oh sorry Dad, haha." She replied looking at her filled plate.

"Here let me help you." I said scooping half of the enormous plate onto my own.

"Thanks Dad," Ruby said giggling a bit blushing.

"You want to look good in front of Weiss right?" I replied chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Dad." Ruby thanked.

"No problem," I answered.

I dived in fork first into the plate and began to eat it slowly. After I finished the meat was served and Adam thanked the waiter. He then turned to me his elbows on the table crossed. "So have you identified the thief yet?" He asked.

I scanned the room and all of the guests had their masks on so it was almost impossible to tell what each person looked like underneath. Also everyone was quite far away so I couldn't make out the details. I expect this thief; Blake is hiding her Faunus features somehow. I scanned the room but I still couldn't make out any features. I knew that she had light toned skin, cat ears and amber eyes. But besides that I couldn't easily identify it because of the massive size of the room and the masks.

"Sorry Adam, but it's hard to identify people with the massive size of this room. I'll try to float around when people are beginning to dance. Chances are that I'll find her." I said tilted into his ear as he leaned in.

"Very well, I trust you." He looked over at his daughter. "I hope the evening is great for our daughters."

"I'm sure it will be."

We ate in silence with chatter about around us. Guests would leave their seats to talk to other guests around the table politely of course. Adam didn't seem to mind, his guests were enjoying themselves so he was content. When the dinner finished we were excused outside into the front as the servants cleared out the room. Chatter was abundant and I lost sight of Ruby, she probably went off to talk to Weiss.

I needed to find this thief. I know that she would hide her Faunus features, mainly her Cat ears. So I needed to find suspicious individuals with headgear of some sort and question them. I waded through the crowd asking individuals with head gear to show me what was underneath. I almost got through all of them when we were let back inside for the dance. I waded through the crowd to not be suspicious and the floor was empty except for a large center carpet and a few chairs along the walls. Everyone got a partner and began to dance to slow classical music. I was forcibly paired with a lady in white. Her hair was white as snow and was tied in an elegant tail. She had cold blue eyes and a pale toned face underneath a white sequined mask. "Hello detective Andrew. I trust that my husband's party is going well." She said.

"Oh, hey Carole, it's been a long time hasn't it?" I said taking her hand.

She lightly grabbed my hand returning the favour. "Yes indeed Andrew."

Classical music was playing and everyone was doing a slow waltz like dance so I followed suit. "Just like old times huh?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, just like old times." She said making a small smile. "So, how has your work for tonight going?"

"Did your husband send you here?" I asked a bit appalled.

"No, but I would like to know as it is my husband." She replied.

I sighed, "Well, it's hard identifying everyone here. But I'm working on it."

"Thank you for your service." She said thanking me.

"No problem, it's good to see you again." I said.

"Yeah, we're doing great over here. I'm sorry I couldn't come to Summer's funeral. Everything was just so busy."

"Don't worry about it," I said assuring her. "I know you two were close friends, it must've hit you hard too."

"Oh, my husband is calling me. It's great to see you again Andrew. Take care!" She said moving through the crowd.

I smiled enjoying seeing an old friend. Carole used to come by the station whenever her husband needed work done. I took the liberty to chat and get to know one of my most frequent clients. We soon became quick friends and she was the one that introduced me to Summer outside of work. The three of us were close friends but recently she's had to stay closer to home because of business work.

I was paired up with a different lady, she had a black and purple sequined mask, wearing a dark dress with white trimming and matching high heels. She took my hand and I obliged, I looked up at her face and saw glowing amber eyes. I then scanned the top of her head and she was wearing a dark bow on top of her flowing black hair. I returned to work and began to pull out my badge, as I was about to do it she leaned into my ear.

"You know it's me." She said whispering in my ear.

I didn't want to alert the crew just yet as I wanted to learn more information for myself.

"Why'd you have that look in your eyes when we met?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it's personal."

"You're in the hands of the law, there is no personal." I stated attempting to grab her arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't be caught just yet." She said freeing her arm and escaping into the crowd.

I began to wade after her cursing under my mouth. "Damn it, I let her go again." The party around me was vibrant and as I reached the end of the crowd she was nowhere in sight. I cursed again and began to re-join the crowd when I heard a loud window crash.

People began to panic and several guards showed up to check the situation. All of them were armed with a standard police pistol and a baton. I body was thrown in from the side windows from the roofs. People panicked as they started to move out the back. Several White Fang members came crashing through the window with SMGs loaded and surveying the scene. They had silver masks with black eye slights to hide their faces. The police grabbed tables and flipped them over to create cover, engaging the White Fang members.

I looked over at the members and cursed, "The White Fang here, now? Of all the rotten places," I then remembered Ruby. She was beginning to run out the door when a shot almost hit her to her right.

I was ducking for cover when she screamed "Ah!"

"Ruby! Get out of here!" I yelled.

She hastily tried to open up the door and more narrowly miss her. "Dad!" She cried.

"Ruby! Come here! Stay close to me!"

She ran for the cover and ducked next to me underneath the stone top tables. Her face was wet. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Dad," She whimpered.

"Stay here. I need to help the others." I said loading my revolver.

The revolver was silver and sleek with a straight handle. The design was for slick chamber switching when I fired. I flicked the clip back in as I raised from the cover shooting one of the White Fang members in the chest and immediately ducking down as rounds were sent my way. "Stay here." I ordered Ruby running to join the other force members.

One by one White Fang soldiers were shot down but soon our own numbers began to fade. We went slowly trickling from ten to eight to five as more and more White Fang soldiers advanced in. I quickly gunned down a lot of them while the rest of the guards repelled the attack stopping almost all of the White Fang soldiers from the front. That was when I heard a scream. It was Ruby's and one of the White Fang members was advancing with their sword drawn.

"No, never again!" I yelled remembering my promise to Summer.

I recklessly got up and unloaded my clip into the advancing White Fang soldiers running over to where Ruby was. I began to run hurriedly to make sure she was okay. In my reckless decision I felt a sharp pain in my back. I was shot with five or so bullets from one stray soldier. I fell over and could feel myself losing consciousness. I fell face first beside Ruby, her little seven year-old silver eyes began to cry. "Dad?"

"Are you okay?" I said coughing a bit of blood from being shot.

Ruby tried to pull me over and her face was wet from crying. "Dad! P-Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"It's going to be okay sweetie be strong." I said hugging her. "I love you sweetie …" I said before losing consciousness and closing my eyes.

"NO! DAD!" She cried holding onto me tightly. "Don't leave me alone, please. I don't want to lose you too." That was all I remembered as I blacked out.


	5. A Relatively Important Notice

**A relatively important notice:**

Well, since it's been a few days since my last update you might be wondering.

"Hey? Where's the next chapter?"

I've got your answer right here, well if you don't know I already had chapters 1-3 written out already before I posted the first chapter. So that's why you won't be having daily updates ever again.

On another note, if you haven't checked my profile this is going to be of importance. I will never have a regular schedule for posting. What I mean is that I will probably never post on a specific day every week consistently. That is mostly because I have my own life and things to do, i.e. school. This is also due to how inconsistent I tend to write, sometimes it takes longer to write up one chapter than another.

Also on top of that I'm working on a rewrite of my first RWBY fanfic so time is split between _Detectives and Law Breakers_ and what I'm dubbing right now as _Tale of Fate_.

So what I'm trying to say is, be patient, please. But, I can tell you to check in once a week, cause that's about how long I take for one chapter.

Sincerely,

- Lor


	6. Chapter 4: Injuries and Family Time

**Author's note: **

**New Chapter! This chapter is a bit uneventful, but we can see Yang and Andrew conversations. The main point of this chapter was to show Ruby and Andrew's father daughter bond. Also a there's a subtle hint to the future.  
**

Chapter 4: Injuries and Family Time

I woke up later in a hospital bed with a bandage around my lower chest area. It was morning and the sun crept through the windows. Little Ruby was there when I woke up and so was Yang. Ruby rushed over when she first noticed I woke up and hugged me tightly. She cried onto me as she hugged me dearly. Her dress was a mess as she had wept all night long.

"She's been crying all night. I just got to the mansion to pick her up when they told me you were rushed to a hospital," Yang said solemnly.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm alright see?" I said nudging her forward to face me.

Her silver eyes were streaming with tears which welled up. She slowly squinted her eyes, beginning to cry more. "Dad …" She said sobbing.

I pulled her into a hug. "It's alright sweetie, I'm here."

"The doctors told me that you should be fine. You were wearing the bullet proof vest, so the bullets didn't do any major damage. You just happened to have some bruises that knocked you unconscious. They told me you were quite lucky." Yang said.

"You hear that sweetie, I'm fine." I said to Ruby letting her rest her small head on me.

She sniffled a bit and calmed down a bit, although I could see a small tinge of redness in her eyes. "Okay Dad."

"Cmon hun, let's go outside. I'm sure your Dad would like some rest. Let me take you out for breakfast." Yang said holding out her hand.

"Okay, Auntie." Ruby replied as Yang led her outside.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling for a bit. _Darn White Fang, showing up. I wonder if Adam is alright, they just had to come and shoot up the darn place. Darn I'm swearing too much. Well, I let Blake go away but I stopped the White Fang soldiers. An eye for an eye I guess, man, I hope Adam doesn't take it too badly. Thank god Ruby's alright, I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't._

After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes I fell asleep with ease, snoring a bit.

I woke up as Ruby and Yang came back. Ruby was back to her bubbly usual self. And I smiled, "Hey sweetie. Did you eat well?"

"Yeah Dad," she replied hugging me. "It's good to see you."

"You too sweetie, so Sis, when can I leave?" I asked.

"The Doctors told me that you can leave as soon as you are ready. You aren't terribly injured so you should be fine to get up." Yang answered.

"Alright then," I said getting up from the bed. I could feel the bruises on my back and I hissed in pain. "Ahh …."

"Here Daddy, let me help," Ruby said pulling me up.

"Thanks sweetie," I said straightening up. "By the way, Yang where's my car?"

"Apparently someone moved it here for you. I only came in on my bike with Ruby." She replied holding her hands up.

"Alright then, let's go." I said as I held Ruby's small hands.

I checked out the front and the lady gave me my old shirts from last night. They were mostly in tatters with holes ripped out the back from the shots. I also received the bullet proof vest and my silver revolver. I put on the clothes and headed out into the car. It was a Sunday today so most small stores were closed as most people went to their churches and such. But many big stores remained open.

We all went home first, but when I did get home, Yang and Ruby nodded to each other. "Well we're going out," Yang stated.

"Wait what?" I questioned.

"Well you need your rest," Yang replied.

"What? I'm fine sis, are you kidding me?" I said twisting my body only to feel sharp pains in my back. "Ahh …" I hissed.

"See what I mean? Let's go strap him in, your dad's pretty stubborn sometimes isn't he?" Yang said to Ruby.

"Hehe, that's right Auntie," Ruby giggled.

Yang slowly walked forward as I walked backwards into the corner. "Oh, man." I said before I was grabbed by Yang. She slung me over her shoulders using her big strength. My hat fell down onto the floor slowly like a leaf as I was taken up the stairs into my room. "Cmon, you're both acting like kids," I stated.

Yang had walked into my room and was at the foot of my bed. Ruby was to the side, Yang looked over to her and asked, "Ready sweetheart?"

"Ready Auntie," She saluted.

Yang threw me onto the bed and strapped me down using a blanket. They quickly snagged me into the blankets making me almost hurl on the pressure. "Oh man," I groaned under the pressure.

Yang dusted off her hands, "Alright, let's go sweetie."

"Aye Aye, Auntie," Ruby cutely saluted smiling.

The two left my room and I couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling. The blankets were so pinned down that my arms couldn't move. I felt myself fall asleep slowly as hours crept by. When I did wake up it was the evening around six or so and I heard the door open. Yang and Ruby came back in with several bags of clothes. They were giggling to each other as they looked at me. "Have a good rest?" Yang asked.

"Yes, now can you please take off the sheets? It feels like I'm suffocating." I said through groans.

"Alright Daddy," Ruby replied smiling.

They both got on the opposite sides and loosened the blankets just a tiny bit. Because of pressure from keeping them pinned down they spun spinning me in the bed. I ended up with blankets wrapped around me in a cocoon like shape and facing downwards on the bed. I felt suffocating as I screamed, "Mmh!"

"You can get yourself out Bro. Nice one sweetheart." Yang said high fiving Ruby.

"Hehe, Yeah," She giggled in response.

I groaned as I forced the blankets off of me. Wriggling out I sat up. The bruises healed over somewhat so it ached less. I was surprised as Ruby ran up to hug me, she was just under my stomach so I held her head. "I missed you Dad." She said.

"I did too," I said relaxed. We let go and I held onto her small hand as we faced Yang. "So, dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah let me fix us something up, it must be a tough day for you." Yang replied.

"Nah, it's only a few scratches." I said underplaying my injuries.

"No it isn't," Yang said leaving to go downstairs into the kitchen. "I'll fix us up some tacos. I just bought some groceries with Ruby, might as well make use of them."

"Alright then, you go on ahead sweetie. I'll head down in a few minutes," I said to Ruby.

"Okay Dad!" She answered as she ran off.

I was about to walk off when I heard my phone buzz on the table. I picked up the phone and I noticed that someone was calling. I answered the phone and sat down on my bed. "Hello?"

"Evening Detective," A cold feminine voice answered.

"Who's this?" I asked, confused.

"Oh you don't know me? It's me Blake," The voice answered.

"You! Where are you? And how'd you get my number?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Cause I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again," She replied hanging up.

I felt angered as I threw the phone lightly onto the bed. I got up and walked out of the room, as I went down the stairs I calmed myself down. _Nothing to get worried about,_ I thought to myself. _Only that I failed my job and let her go free!_ I took a deep breath as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. Yang had finished making the tacos and was about to bring them out. She had taken off her normal jacket and had on a bright yellow t-shirt. She noticed me come into the kitchen and turned her head as she walked out into the dining room.

"Great that you showed up, could you lend me a hand bringing these out?" She said motioning her head to the plates.

I picked up the last two plates, one was a taco shell plate while the other had ground beef on it. Ruby had a plate in front of her as she sat on the side facing to the wall. She was smiling as she smelt the food. She was dressed in a pink shirt and black pants. She took in the scent of the food and was captivated with it. "Mmm …" She said.

I set down the two plates and Yang sat down wiping her hands with a paper towel. "Let's eat!" Yang said.

"Okay!" Ruby said digging in.

She ate taco after taco as me and Yang slowly ate. I was scooping up the beef and putting it into my taco when we noticed how fast Ruby ate. "She's a quick eater isn't she?" I said to Yang.

"Ha ha, yeah, it's kind of cute how she eats though." Yang said looking at Ruby.

"Mmh?" the little seven year-old said with a mouth full of food.

"I agree," I said smiling. "Go on sweetie it's nothing." Ruby continued eating happily.

"So, are feeling better bro?" Yang asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," I answered. "So how's work?"

"Well being a huntress is a tiring job, but, to see people happy makes it all worth it." She replied looking at Ruby munching on a taco.

"I hope you're taking care of yourself," I said jokingly looking at my plate.

"Oh please Andrew, I can take care of myself." Yang said brushing it off.

"Yeah, I know. Just being a good brother in law," I replied smirking.

"Haha, that's cute. Thanks for asking." She replied laughing.

"No problem."

Throughout the meal Yang made absurd jokes and we all couldn't help by laughing. Whether it be a prank on a co-worker or a story she told we all enjoyed the time we spent together that night. We finally finished our meal and Ruby flopped onto the couch and exclaimed, "Ah, so good!" Yang headed to the jacket closet and I followed her. She was putting on her jacket while wished for me to get better, "Get better bro." She wished.

"Thanks, but I'm not that old yet," I said chuckling "It'll heal by tomorrow." I continued leaning against the wall to the left of her.

"Alright then, see you later Bro," She said gripping me into a bear hug.

I began to wheeze under her strength and groaned, "Yang … Please, let go."

She immediately stepped back and was a bit embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's alright, take care," I said.

"Bye Andrew," She replied leaving into the night.

I went back into the living room and I found Ruby bouncing up and down giddy. The TV was playing and there was an empty jar of cookies on the coffee table. _Oh no, _I immediately thought. "Ruby, come here, you have to go to bed. It's late." I slowly approached her.

"No, hehe, I want to stay up all night," She said bouncing up and down.

"Ruby, you have to sleep its late." I said diving for her.

Ruby sped away to the dining table. She left a bundle of rose petals where she stood and I fell on top of them. She raced away at super speeds while all I saw were blurs. "Ruby hold still!" I yelled.

"No! It's time to play!" She yelled from upstairs.

I raced upstairs and I felt a gust of wind run past me. I turned around and groaned, this was what I always fear when I buy sweets. Now Ruby was running around the house, it was only a matter of time before something breaks. I face palmed myself and slid my hand down my face. "Sweetie where are you?" I asked.

"I'm over here hehe!" She yelled from downstairs.

I raced down and skimmed through the kitchen and the living room. She was nowhere to be found easily, _she's probably playing hide and seek_. I went into the living room and found that everything was still in its place. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood in the center of the room. I looked around and found nothing of the ordinary. I then looked at the couch and noticed that it was off by a good few inches. I walked by and I heard a small little chuckle, I decided to play along with Ruby and stood right beside her.

"Well looks like little Ruby's not in the house. Hmm, Ice cream sounds really good right now. I think I'll finish the last box today. Yep, too bad Ruby's not here." I said acting conspicuous.

Ruby jumped out from behind the couch. "No! Not the ice cream!" She exclaimed.

I quickly turned around and grabbed her by the waist. "Gotcha!" I put her on my back as I carried her up to her room.

"Aw," She pouted as I carried her out of the living room.

As I began to walk upstairs she began to immediately snore on my back. She hugged my neck dearly as she snored peacefully. I chuckled at her cuteness smiling. She was all that I could ask for in the world. She was happy bubbly and the best daughter I could ever have. I flicked on the light and set her on her bed tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and saw a small cute smile form on her face. I left the room and looked at her from outside. She turned over and quietly snored in bliss.

I entered my room and changed, god today was hectic. _Let's see, I was sent to a hospital, strapped onto a bed by blankets and then afterward Ruby had her sugar rush. But, there was also that call_. I lied on the bed thinking about why Blake called me. It was so cryptic yet it seemed that she was hinting to something. This bothered me for a while before I turned over sleeping from exhaustion.


	7. Short Update Notice

**Author's note: This is not another chapter but it will explain why **

Short Update on how chapter five is running along.

Currently it is going rather slowly as I have no idea which direction I should take this story to. I've got the ending worked out kind of but I lack the idea to get there. Also I've been rather demotivated to write this story.

THIS DOES NOT MEAN THIS STORY IS DEAD.

I just have more ideas flowing through my head for my other story _Tale of Fate_.

If you haven't checked it out I suggest you do. I'll definitely finish this story later but it'll progress rather slowly until I clear this semi writer's block. So please be patient readers.

In other words, check out my other story in the meantime.

- Lor


	8. Chapter 5: Unsolved case

**Author's note: **

**WARNING INCLUDES A CURSE WORD NEAR THE END!**

**Whew, after something like two weeks I get around to finishing a chapter. This one is longer than the rest so I hope this satisfies you guys for a while. Sorry but I had a bad case of writer's block for this story. Hopefully with the setup out of the way things will go smoother from here on out.**

**Also, it's p****retty obvious who the main antagonist is now, if you didn't already guess. It's also pretty obvious that the waiter is basically Blake.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. **

Chapter 5: Unsolved Case

Today I woke up well rested, thankfully the bruises on my back had healed from last night so I was ready to work again. I flipped over the covers and got dressed, it was still rather early and I could see the sun seep through the blinds slightly. I opened up the blinds and saw that it was still dawn. _I guess I could make Ruby breakfast._ I thought as I dressed up, I decided to wear a dark blue dress shirt coupled with a black blazer. This was finished with a pair of black dress pants.

I got out the door and looked in Ruby's room. She was still sleeping like a baby snoring quietly as she covered herself up in the blanket. I went downstairs and checked the fridge; Yang had left some bread in the fridge along with a half carton of eggs. I took out some bread, milk and eggs setting them on the counter. Planning to make French toast, I checked the cupboard for cinnamon powder. I then realized that I used up the last of it for the syrup. I checked the clock and noticed it was still early, that meant that no stores would be open at the time. _Well, looks like no cinnamon for the French toast and syrup. Oh well. _

When I began to fry the toast Ruby came down looking drowsy in her Pyjamas. She was smiling though as she noticed the smell of French toast. "Mmm, French toast Dad?"

"Yep, now go get changed, you've got school." I replied.

"Okay!" She said cutely saluting.

I smiled at her cuteness and continued on, creating a small stack of toast. I piled the steaming toast on a plate and took out the syrup that was cooking out of the oven. I brought out the entire plate and pot and set it on the table. Ruby stomped downstairs as she ran to her seat. She jumped in and sat beginning to eat the French toast.

"Mmm! So good!" She said eating faster.

"Glad to hear you love it sweetie," I smiled.

We finished and I drove Ruby to school. She decided to still wear my white Fedora coupled with her pink dress. I took her to school and wished her good luck. "Have a good day sweetie!" I said.

"Bye Dad!" She said waving me off.

I went back to the office, getting out of my car I was interrupted by a call on my cell phone. I pulled out the small black rectangular phone and picked it up. A feminine voice appeared and I grew annoyed. "You again!" I scowled.

"Hello detective. I have a favour to ask of you," Blake asked.

"What favour could you possibly ask me?" I said looking outside of the window.

"Look back into case number 0398, there are unresolved issues regarding that case I want you to look at," She continued.

"Yes, but why would you- wait. How do you know about that case file?" I asked.

"I have my methods, please do look it up detective," She said hanging up.

I checked my phone and noticed that she hung up. _Great,_ I thought as I walked into the Police Office. I sat down and leaned back, it was another quiet day for me. That was until I received another call from my desk's phone. I picked up the receiver and on the other end was Adam Schnee.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Morning detective quiet day as usual," he greeted.

"Yep, seems like it. It's nice to have a quiet day after that night." I said turning to look out the window into the traffic.

"Speaking of last night did you catch the thief," Adam asked.

"No, she made her escape when the White Fang attacked," I stated.

"The White Fang, curse those Faunus. She must've called them in," He scowled.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no conclusive evidence that she is working with them. Her past crimes were all solo acts," I stated.

"No conclusive evidence? Are you kidding me? She's a Faunus and a criminal, I'll be surprised if she didn't have any relation to the White Fang," he retorted. "Look, investigate further, she's still out there and I want her brought in."

"Very well Adam," I said.

"Good day Andrew," He replied hanging up.

_Okay let's see, I know that she's a solo act who steals from high class individuals. Therefore she would either target Adam's company as she's done many times or from another big name company. However, most big name companies are owned by humans and she seems to be targeting those exclusively. This can suggest that she's working with the White Fang, however in all of her crimes she has never been seen with another person. Hmm, then again there is the case 0398 that she specifically asked for. _

I drew up a list of all the big name companies that could be targeted. There was Vytal's main weapon manufacturer, Weapons R Us, as well as our main energy production company, VLANER energy distribution.

_Of these two companies what would she target next, it's highly improbable that she'll target an energy company. But, she can make a killing off of merchandising weapons._ I called up the weapon manufacturer and warned the CEO to be wary of any suspicious individuals for the next month or two.

_Okay, so now onto that case file_. I headed to the archives the next floor below. _There has to be a reason why she told me to look for that case file. It has to be related to her somehow, if I can find the connection maybe I can track her down._

The elevator stopped and I headed into a large room with tons of filing cabinets lining the walls. In the center were steel shelves holding more boxes with files in them. There was a rectangular wooden table set up in front of a small rectangular window. The blinds were closed and it was rather dark so I flicked on the light switch. I scanned the cabinets and found a cabinet marked 0300-0399. I searched through the filled cabinet finding the file.

I sat myself down at the table and opened up the case.

Case 0398:

A Five year old Faunus girl disappears from household

Supposedly taken by the White Fang

No relatives or family were seen near the house, no concrete evidence suggesting a Parent in the household.

Presumed to be killed.

Last report, two years ago

I stared at the pictures, supposedly a Faunus girl at the age of five disappeared. The likely suspect was the White Fang. The picture of the girl was taken two years ago. In this picture she was smiling and had yellow eyes along with short black hair coupled with small black cat ears. She was wearing a grey and white striped shirt.

_Wait, I've seen those facial features before._ I thought immediately of Blake and how she had yellow eyes and black hair. _But that's just a coincidence right?_ I thought. I left the room with the file in hand heading back to my desk. _I need to find out more, why would the White Fang kidnap a Faunus girl, one of their own? I thought that they only hated humans._

I sat back in my office and contemplated. _Unless the girl or her remaining relatives did something to disturb the White Fang immensely, _I continued thinking. As I was riding the elevator I felt a buzz in my pocket. My phone went off again and I heard the same feminine voice of Blake.

"If you want to know more come to the docks at six tonight," She said before hanging up.

"What?" I asked before immediately hearing a beep. I was dumbfounded, _What just happened? And what was she talking about?_ I resolved to find out tonight, making sure that Ruby was going to be okay I called up Yang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey sis, I have a favour to ask," I responded.

"Sure thing bro, anything for you," She replied happily.

"Could you pick up Ruby today and look after her for tonight? I have unexpected late work to do," I asked.

"Sure. When do you need me to pick her up?" She asked.

"At 3: 30, it's at the parking lot at the side of the school," I stated.

"Alright, see you then bro," Yang said hanging up.

_Great, now that that's taken care of I can resume the investigation_. I stared at the single report in the folder. _So, Blake wants me to investigate into this for her. If I delve deeper into this case I might be able to find her again. I'm sure she'll meet up with me once she has what she wants. There are two possible scenarios that this girl could have been kidnapped for._

_Scenario A: She or a relative of hers is a defector of the White Fang. This gives a good explanation as to why the White Fang would want to get rid of her. The White Fang do not like their enemies, these mainly included humans with a distinct minor Faunus minority that sided with the humans. If she was a defector of the White Fang and left she could have spilled the White Fang's secrets, their base of operations and such, hence why the White Fang silenced her._

_Scenario B: This is a long stretch with no conclusive evidence at all. Maybe, maybe this Faunus girl didn't deal with the White Fang at all. Maybe, the White Fang were just the grunts being hired. It wasn't unusual for criminals to be hired for services. She could have dealt with another organization and the White Fang were just the group hired to take her out._

_Scenario A seems more plausible, there is no evidence supporting the idea of the White Fang as a medium for silencing._ I sighed and looked at the time, it was time for lunch. I decided to go to the same café with the great coffee. Heading outside and rounding the corner I entered the café. I was immediately hit with the aroma of baked goods and coffee. I took a window seat and looked outside at the brisk afternoon.

The usual waiter I had was again taking my order. She had her usual green uniform and green bow matching with the outfit along with her green eyes. "Oh hi there miss, sorry about last time, I couldn't quite get your name. So what is it?"

"Marie, Marie Bell," She responded.

"Very well, nice to meet you Marie," I answered. "Right, I'll have the daily soup along with a coffee, two creams." I replied holding up two fingers.

"Right away sir," She replied.

"No need to call me sir, or detective. The name's Andrew," I said.

She raised her eyebrow, "No last name?"

"I prefer not to give people my last name," I replied.

"Very well," She said, leaving to get my order.

I had decided before to take the folder with me. I placed it on the table opening up the folder and stared at the pieces of paper on it. The first was the summary of the investigation which led nowhere, it was assumed to be the White Fang. I then surveyed the pictures of the crime scene. There were several scratches on the floor suggesting that the furniture was moved. I then looked at the next picture, the lamps and TV were broken and there lied two bodies. They could easily be identified as White Fang members by their trademark mask.

_So we have one fact, the White Fang did appear at the scene. From the scratches on the floor leading to the couch it suggests the couch was moved vigorously. Also the lamp was broken along with several glass shards on the floor from a fallen lamp. This clearly indicates that there was a struggle between the White Fang and whoever was in the house. Hmm, I find it highly unlikely that a five year old girl can cause that much struggle to fully grown adult men. I believe there might be a third person in the room. That said third person most likely tried to fend off the White Fang, but, who was the third person?_

"Sir, Sir?" Marie said trying to grab my attention.

I looked towards the noise and was slightly startled, "Oh hi Marie," I replied.

She set down the order and said pointing at the picture, "Look at the walls, they have several scratches on there. Maybe a person there was using a whip or rope of some kind," She stated before walking off.

I looked at the picture showcasing the wall and was dumbfounded, "Wait, come back." She turned and came back. "How'd you know?"

"Well, just look at the place, I'm not surprised that there wasn't a person using a rope of some kind to tie the girl up," Marie replied.

"Quite true, anyways, how would you know?" I asked.

"My parents used to work for a weapons manufacturer," She stated.

"But one thing is odd, how would a piece of rope cause that much of a line on the walls?" I questioned.

"Could be that it wasn't a rope at all, but a wire or a sword. The scratches look thin enough to be either," She replied deciding to sit down.

"Right, we know there are possibilities but I can't delve in further. I can only speculate right now," I stated glumly.

"Hmm, I'm sure there's more than meets the eye here," Blake said.

"Yes, I agree, but what?" I questioned.

"Think about why the White Fang would attack a Faunus household," She stated.

"I've already thought about that, but there's not enough evidence and context to draw a conclusion," I answered.

"I think there is, with all due respect, the White Fang never try to pick a fight with other Faunus, and if they did there wouldn't be much force involved, especially for one child. They tend to work under the cover of night using stealth," She stated.

I took a minute to process this and realized a crucial fact. _Judging from all their past attacks the White Fang never get into conflicts. They liked to avoid it at all cost and tended to work under the cover of night. The crime scene looked like the place was torn open. There were pieces of glass from a broken window lying on the floor everywhere. So, if that's true then they came with the intent to kill directly. Even then the White Fang preferred to assassinate their targets, not to directly destroy the place. So, there is a higher power working at play, a master with so much power it influenced the White Fang to commit direct murder._

I simply stared with my eyes widened, "My god, you're right."

"Indeed I am Andrew," She stared at the clock above the kitchen. "Isn't it time that you were somewhere?"

I took out my phone and found that it was 5:30, "Darn, Marie, you're right again. I'd best be going, I've got some urgent business to attend to," I said with a rush.

I ran out the door and drove in my car to the ship docks. As I neared the pier I parked my car in one of the warehouses. I checked around as I closed the door. The entire place was empty. The large storage housing was empty and closed up. The storage houses around me had half cylinder roofs with a rectangular body. The entire look was metallic and old. As well there was a hint of rust at the bottom of each storage house.

Overall the place was eerie. It usually wasn't this quiet on a weekday. _Workers must have gone home early. _I proceeded cautiously until I reached a clearing. Along the corner there was boxes piled up. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw three people in tattered business clothing kneeling down. They had potato sacks tied on their heads, two of them were male and the other was a female. They all looked down lifeless as a White Fang member paced around them. There were three other members that were watching the scene with guns in their hands.

The one talking to them and pacing around them had red hair and was wearing a black robe. He had a pistol in hand along with a katana holstered on his left waist. He was the same man who killed Summer, and now he's back to do it again. _Bastard!_ I thought grimacing. _I need to save these people, but I also need to solve this case to find Blake._

I decided to wait it out and see what the guy had to say. I crouched behind the boxes and peered through the top. The red haired leader was pacing around holding his gun.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why you're here," He stated.

The first man on the right pleaded bowing his head. "Please, sir, we won't ever cross him again. I beg you, please, forgive me. Please, don't kill me."

"Ha, ha, ha, kill you? Who said I was going to do that?" He replied sarcastically.

"Then you're going to let us g-," the man replied before being cut off by a gunshot to his head.

He fell limply to the ground with blood oozing from his head. The girl screamed in fear as he heard the sound of the gunshot and the body fall limply to the ground. "Now, if nobody has anything to say. Goodnight," The red haired guy cocked his gun back.

This was when I popped up and shot a round at one of the White Fang members nailing them in the head. He fell down and the red haired leader turned towards me. "Well, well detective. Good to see you again," He smirked.

"You monster, you'll pay along with all of your kind," I shouted.

"Monster? Ha Ha Ha, don't make me laugh. You are the monster, you humans and your sense of justice," He replied.

"Enough. This ends today with you dead!" I said killing another White Fang member.

The remaining two members took cover. They dived their heads out to open fire. I ducked down and reloaded the black 9mm pistol and popped back out shooting another straight in the chest. I then heard another loud gunshot as another body fell limply over, I looked through a crack and the other man was killed. All that was left was the lady, she was dragged behind cover as they were dealing with me. The last White Fang member popped up and I immediately shot him straight in the eyes. I charged forward and met the red haired leader.

He was waiting for me behind the White Fang members who were now dead. He walked forward as I tried to ram my fist into his face. He blocks it and kicks me in the chest back. I grimace from the pain but regain composure taking a fighting stance. He draws his sword and swings it vertically. I dodge to the left and grab his arm twisting it. He drops the sword but pushes me off with the other hand. I kick the sword away and he takes a stance with his fists. He jabs with his left fist which I block with a cross. I then swing with my right and he blocks it by pushing it with his arm. He tries a jab with his right but I grab it swinging him over my shoulder and onto the ground. I turn and cock my gun ready to kill him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Summer," I scowled.

"Ha, Ha, that huntress? So you want vengeance now," He said grimacing from the pain.

"No more talking," I said about to pull the trigger.

"Fine," He replied sweeping me off the ground with his leg.

"Farewell Detective, I won't forget what you did today," He said running.

I got up and checked behind the crates where the other hostage was. Thankfully she was still fine. I untied the bag on her head along with the rope tying her hands together. I take it off and I see a battered cut face. She had scars on her left side of her face coupled with new cuts on the right. She had blonde hair along with blue eyes. Her face was rather small and round, but beat up from being dragged around.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," I said extending my arm.

"A detective! I didn't think I warranted that much of a rescue," She said.

"You didn't, I was tipped off that something was happening here," I stated.

"Oh ha, ha," She said trying to make a joke before feeling pain from her body.

"Anyways, what's your name?," I asked as we walked back to my car.

"Sarah, Sarah Vos," She stated.

We arrived at the car and I opened up the passenger side helping her into the car. I then went back to the driver's side and got in.

"First thing I'm going to do is get you checked up in an infirmary. Then I need to bring you back for questioning. But for now, can you answer me this question? What did the first guy mean by cross him? Who's him?" I asked.

She paused for a moment before giving out her answer. "It was Adam Schnee." She bluntly stated.


	9. Important Note

To my Detectives and Law Breakers viewers, if you have not read my Author's spotlight 01 for Tale of Fate (My other fic) then you should now that I will be taking a break from writing until the beginning of next week. Not to disappoint you guys but, I need time to unwind after exams. Now, I will be beginning to work on the next chapter for this first. So I hope that will appease you guys.

Also in accordance to my Author's Spotlight for Tale of Fate I intend to do one for this fic. The Spotlight will feature explanations as well as a look into why I did what I did. As well I intend for there to be a Q and A section so send me questions.

- Lor


	10. Chapter 6: Set-Up

**Author's note: **

**I'm back! Here's Chapter 6, things are going to start picking up real fast after this. Also there's going to be a Blake and Andrew moment in the beginning of chapter 7 in which I reveal about Blake's past in this continuity. No, this will not escalate into a Blake X OC, even though they shared the kiss in the first chapter they do not have feelings for each other romantically.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Set-Up

I brought Sarah to the infirmary, driving through the busy streets of Vale. I let her put her arm around me as I supported her. The hospital was white and very roomy; it was the main hospital in Vale. There were chairs along the sides surrounding several hallways, two left and right and two down from where we were. The receptionist was in front and I made my way over.

As we walked in the nurse at the front desk immediately eyed Sarah, she buzzed for a stretcher and a team to take her to a room. Immediately a group of doctors came with a stretcher from the hall to the left of the receptionist. I helped to set her on the stretcher and saw her leave. She mouthed _thank you_ to me as she left.

I sat in one of the chairs and pulled out my phone, I decided to text Yang to make sure that Ruby was okay. "Hey Yang, is Ruby okay?" I typed.

"She's fine, we're having a good time," She typed in a single text. "How much longer until you get home?" Yang asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I typed back. "I'll try to be home before midnight though," I continued.

"Alright, take care bro," Yang responded.

I looked at the clock situated above the receptionist's desk. It was around 9: 30 at night. I looked around at the boring waiting area and yawned, slowly drifting asleep.

When I did wake up it was 11: 00 and the lady at the front desk called me up. She was wearing a white nurse's uniform along with orange hair neatly braided at the back.

"Sir, the patient you brought in has told me that you want to interrogate her. I'm sad to inform you that she cannot leave the hospital until tomorrow," The nurse said.

"I need to talk to her, this is urgent business from Adam Schnee," I said.

Immediately as I said Adam Schnee she piped up, "Well, um, she can't leave the hospital but you can go talk to her now, she's finished in the ER room, she'll be in room 5 on the left," She said.

I walked down the hall way into Room 5 on the left wall. I headed in and Sarah was bandaged up, she had bandages on her forehead and chest. She also had a cast on her left foot which was supported by a carrier. She smiled at me as I walked in.

"Hey there Sarah," I said.

"Well hello detective, to what pleasure do I owe your visitation," She replied.

"Well I'm here to ask you some questions," I stated taking out a pad of paper from my pocket along with a pen. "Now you said Adam Schnee was behind this correct?"

Her face frowned slightly and went back to normal, "That's correct."

"Now any reason why?" I asked.

"I know perfectly why, we all created crimes against him. I was one of his accountants, but I was one of the most frequent ones at meetings to bring up workers issues, specifically Faunus rights," She replied.

"Right, now I'm assuming that Adam wouldn't want his hands dirty if that was the case," I replied.

"That's correct detective," She replied.

"Hmm," I said. _This all seems rather unrealistic; Adam was always a kind man as far as I know. I mean I've worked with him for years and he has never shown any kind of malice at all. I mean his eyes were always calm and assertive but I never detected a hint of malice from him at all. That part just doesn't add up, but, the Faunus labour, that part I knew was true. They weren't paid as much as other labourers but they still made a rather decent living. A lot of this is contradictory._

"Now, how long has this been happening?" I questioned further.

"I don't exactly know but there were rumours about fired co-workers disappearing from the city over night," She responded.

"Interesting," I noted. "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

"Nothing sir, this has only happened to me once," She responded.

"Very well, get better Sarah," I said leaving the room.

_Hmm, this just doesn't add up. I need more information._ I walked out and went over to my car. Almost immediately when I got in my phone rang, it was an unknown number but I knew instinctively that it was Blake.

I picked up, "Evening Blake," I answered.

"Evening Detective, did you learn anything?" She asked.

"No, all of this nonsense makes no sense, Adam is a completely trustworthy person and it'll take more than a single witness to convince me," I lashed out. I heard silence for a brief moment, my words stung to her, it seemed like she was banking on that one moment. "Sorry for that."

"It's fine, there's another place where you can learn more," She replied. "It's at the east dock; I'll be waiting for you at night."

"Hmph, fine," I replied.

"Good luck, and don't keep me waiting," She wished.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes.

I drove back to the station and filed a report for the chief, leaving the office I went back home. It was midnight and Ruby had fallen asleep. Yang was on the couch watching a sports game quietly. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt coupled with a pair of brown shorts. She noticed me and waved, turning off the TV in the process.

She jumped and hugged me gripping me into a bear hug. "Urgh, Y-Yang," I said being crushed.

"Welcome back bro," She said hugging me tighter.

"You don't have to hug me every single time," I panted between words.

"Oh but I missed you? Can't I just hug my brother?" Yang said pouting while still gripping onto me.

"B-B, Puu," I stuttered before she squeezed the last bit of oxygen out of me.

She finally let go and I straightened myself up. The house was in one piece so that was assuring. I proceeded to thank Yang, "Thanks Yang for coming on such short notice."

"No problem, I love being near my niece," she replied smiling.

"Still though, thanks, you've been a big help, sis," I replied. "So how was she?"

"Only the most adorable niece that I could ever ask for, I took her to the park after her homework was finished and we played. It was amazing, she's so adorable," Yang fawned.

"I know, she's the best daughter I could ask for," I said lamenting on Ruby. Truly she was the best daughter I could ask for; she was always smiling, cheerful and kind.

"Well, I best be off," Yang said going to grab her jacket.

"Thanks for coming by," I said extending my arm out.

We did a gesture where we grabbed each other's arm and bumped out chests together. It was primarily a male thing but Yang had a tendency to be more masculine than a feminine at times, this was one of them.

"See ya," she said putting on a pair of sunglasses even though it was dark out.

I laughed a bit and she smiled before exiting from my house. I closed the door behind her and went upstairs to check on Ruby, she was wearing a set of red pyjamas as she laid on her bed. Her covers were kicked off as she slept so I went over and put them back on. I then kissed her fore head; this caused her to smile as I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I rested easy that night.

I woke up very early and lied in my bed, today I needed to report to Chief Hart and tell him that there are two leads which I currently have. It would hopefully be able to convince him for the motive behind Blake stealing from Schnee factories. As well it should convince him that she has a particular preference for targeting them. I also needed to go and tell him that I would be meeting her today and to have the police on standby.

I turned and looked at the clock; it was six in the morning. I was rather tired so I decided to go back to sleep until eight when I needed to take Ruby to school. Before I went back to lie on my bed I wrote a quick note for Ruby and went downstairs quietly, making sure not to wake her up. I put the note on the dining table and went back upstairs to sleep.

I woke up later at eight, hazily opening my eyes I saw that Ruby was already changed. She was standing at beside the bed and prodded my shoulder. I shook my eyes open and glanced at the clock.

"Dad, we're going to be late," Ruby whined.

"Alright, get outside and I'll meet you at the car," I said dashing off to put on a set of clothes for work.

I tossed on a red dress shirt and black dress pants along with a black blazer. Dashing down I grabbed my hat, keys and dashed out. I dashed to the car, unlocked it and drove quickly to Ruby's school. I breathed an air of relief as Ruby just made it in by the first bell. I got back on the wheel and drove back to the office.

I got in and the lady at the front desk told me that Chief Hart was expecting me. I nodded and went upstairs to his office. Arriving at the office I knocked on the door, "Come in!" I heard him say.

I walked in and Chief Hart was looking outside of his window behind his desk. He turned towards me; he was wearing a blue uniform with several badges on his right. His hat was on his wooden desk next to his phone. On the walls were several bookcases of novels which were mostly about philosophical issues.

"Hello Andrew, come take a seat," He said, beckoning me to take a seat.

I set my hat on one of the hooks on the back of his office door and took a seat, pulling out my brief case. Hart sat down after me and held his hands together. "I trust you have some important information to discuss with me."

"Yes I do sir, now, this may not be settling but I have been receiving calls from Blake."

"What? Impossible," He replied stunned.

"Just hear me out, she told me to look into one of the cold cases. Specifically this one was about a kidnapped Faunus child," I continued.

"Yes, I remember that one, I was one of the investigators on the case before I was promoted to become Chief," he said lamenting a bit.

"Yes, anyways, I looked at the picture of the child and she seemed to have very similar features to Blake, they both had these exact same amber eyes. Although the face was more rounder than Blake's the child's other features were almost identical, they both had black hair along with black cat ears, now this may be crazy but I'm proposing that the two incidents are linked in some way," I suggested.

"Okay, I'm listening," Hart replied looking at me.

I breathed in before explaining to him my proposition, "Now, look at these here pictures on the wall." I said pulling out the pictures of the gashes on the wall. "Look at the pictures on the wall and remember the victims aboard the plane. Now, what I'm suggesting is that the gashes on the wall were created by some hind of wire. The cuts are too thin for any kind of blade. Also they seem to be fracturing the wall, unlike a sword cut. Now what I'm suggesting is that Blake had some kind of role to play in this situation."

"That seems plausible, but how is that going to help us catch her?"

"I'm getting to that. Now here's where I stretch the truth, assuming that Blake has been here and the White Fang attacked her she must've done something to anger the White Fang."

"Possibly, but why would the White Fang attack her, I mean she is a Faunus."

"That's where I've uncovered some information last night; it seems that the White Fang has gone to dispatching people from the Schnee dust company."

"I did hear about that on the news, so, how did it go?" Hart asked.

"Two were killed but I managed to retrieve one witness, her name is Sarah Vos and according to her it was Adam Schnee that sent the White Fang onto her. She claimed that she was to be executed for repeated crimes, specifically for speaking up on behalf of the Faunus labourers."

"That's preposterous, Adam would never do that, also, on top of that the Faunus are treated rather well there."

"I know, but here's the big news."

"Okay," Hart said raising an eyebrow.

"Blake called me today and told me that she wants to meet me at the eastern docks," I said.

"That's great we can arrest her then, I'll put a team together immediately," Hart said beginning to pick up the phone.

"Wait sir, you shouldn't send a team."

"Why not?"

"You see, Blake seems to trust me, if I can get close to her maybe I can arrest her without her knowing. I want a team on standby in the event that she does run." I said.

He contemplated for a moment before speaking, "Very well, you are excused," he said waving me out.

I exited and went over to my desk. First I called up Yang again to baby sit Ruby. Once that was finished I thought about the case. _Great, we're finally going to catch her, but, something still doesn't seem right. It's as if there is an unfinished segment in the story, we don't know for sure her true motives or any of that, I still only have assumptions. I mean, it's assumed that she steals for the money but I believe there is more to this case than that. The missing case was from two years ago. Wait, maybe I missed a piece of information._

I pulled out my briefcase and looked at the case folder, opening it up I looked in the pictures, on the floor was a cracked plaque which read, _In Schnee We Trust_. This was a commemorate plaque given to all Schnee workers to be framed in their homes, most decided not to frame it but few did. Still though it was only given to Schnee company workers. _Let's see the date of this picture, two years ago!_ _Brilliant! So, assuming that Adam targeted the Faunus child they're involved in this incident somehow. This changes everything, but, Hart might not like seeing this, Adam was, after all, a good friend of his._ I sat back and poured over the case for hours only occasionally getting up to grab a drink of water.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone, I received a text from Blake, _it's time, Blake_. I put my phone back in my pocket and got out of my chair. Loading up a revolver that the Chief let me carry I packed up, leaving the office. On the way down from the elevator I called Hart telling him that she has called me to see her.

I left the office and proceeded to the Eastern docks. Arriving I parked my car to the side, the moon was rising as I stepped out, Blake was standing on top of a roof in her usual black outfit. I noticed her and she turned to walk away. I looked around for a ladder and I found one, it was a vertical ladder with a cylindrical top leading up to the roof that Blake was on. I climbed up and I saw Blake standing, watching over the docks.

"I see that you came," I said.

"As did you," Blake replied.

"I couldn't give up a chance to meet with the thief that I've been trying to catch for the last week," I replied smugly as I walked over. "So why'd you call me here for?"

"For that," She said pointing down. "Look at the workers."

I looked down and saw several Faunus labourers at the dock moving various crates of materials. On the crates it had the Schnee emblem, a snow flake. There were several Schnee enforcers; they wore white uniforms with black pants. They also had a cap on with the Schnee emblem on it.

"So? Seems like your regular kind of labour force," I said.

"Look closer," Blake said pointing at their sides.

They seemed to be holstering a collapsed rod which hung on their belts. I then noticed one of the workers being slow; the worker was an old Faunus most likely in his 60s. He moved a crate slowly as his legs shook; he stumbled onto the ground giving way to his sore legs. "Hmm," I said continuing to watch. One of the enforcers noticed and pulled their rod from their pockets.

I heard him yell, "This is the last time that you get tired on the job," the enforcer yelled extending the rod. On the ends electricity pulsed, he used the end to hit the worker on the back sending jolts of electricity through him.

"What?" I said shocked. The old Faunus got back up after being hit; he immediately pushed the crate frantically.

The other labourers turned to look but were frightened by the enforcer scolding them, "Get back to work!"

"Do you see the torment we're subjected to? An old man beaten for being too weak to work, do you really believe that this is righteous?" Blake asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's just a mistake by Adam," I said.

"A mistake?" Blake responded raising her eye brows. "You think that this hasn't been going on for years!"

"Adam would never enforce this, he's the one who wanted to enforce Faunus labour rights at his company," I stated. "There were never casualties before this at all, I'm sure this is a new occurrence."

"Casualties! Was my sister, a casualty?!" Blake yelled to me, her eyes full of hate for a moment before breaking down in tears. "My sister …" She murmured slumping down and crying.

_Great,_ I thought. I kneeled down and went over to her. I hugged her in an attempt to comfort her, "Tell me everything."


	11. Chapter 7: Broken Trust

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, loyal viewers, I'm back with another update. This one features from the title obviously, Broken Trust.**

**Now, this may come as unfortunate but I expect for the main story to be over around chapter 10. Tension is rising and I intend for the next few chapters to finish off the main story. The climax is approaching soon, so I hoped you enjoy this story while it lasted.**

**That's not to say that this universe is dead, I intend to write a few bonus chapters set in the future after these events. These will probably be complete joke ideas that I would've liked to use but didn't, since they would never fit in this style of story.**

**That being said, if you haven't looked at my other fic then you should, as that one will be taking off. If not, I hope you will enjoy the last bit of this story.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken Trust

"Tell me, everything," I told Blake.

I continued to comfort her until she broke off; she sat on the edge of the building looking at the Faunus workers. She paused for a bit before turning her head slightly to look at me, "My parents died when I was only 15, I'm 21 now," She began.

"Must be hard living on your own," I replied.

"They left me and my sister alone in this hateful world, this very world that discriminates Faunus and leaves them to rot," She said, I saw a tear fall from her cheek. "We had nothing, no food, no money, and no home." She paused looking at the enforcers. "That was until Adam Schnee took pity on us, that was a year later; I was running in the streets after stealing somebody's wallet. The cops were on my tail, but Adam took notice of me as I ran down a street. The bastard offered me a proposition, work for him and he would provide me food, shelter, and a clearance of my crimes. I can't believe I took the offer."

"No, it was the right choice at the time," I stated. "You were desperate, I understand, I mean, you had to provide for both your little sister and yourself. I would've done the same for my daughter if I was in that situation."

Blake nodded and continued. "I was treated rather nicely for a good few months, as I worked the enforcers seemed to act nicely to me. That was all a bluff though, after a year in they showed me the terror that they really were. After months of subjection I decided to act out and speak to Adam."

I nodded taking notes in my head about Blake's point of view. "So, it was like this already?"

"Yes and the bastard just hid it from me. After I went to speak to him he yelled at me and fired me." Blake continued. "A few nights later the White Fang came crashing through the windows, I was sitting on the couch reading when they crashed in through the roof. I was tense; I grabbed the only thing that I could possibly use to defend myself, a long extension cable. I swung the thing like a whip taking out several of the men before they came from the bedroom. I heard my sister scream and I stopped in fear. One of them knocked me out, he was a red haired guy and he kicked me in the back into the lamp." Blake stated.

I stood there with my arms around Blake still as we sat next to each other looking at the labourers; they seemed to be packing up for the night as their ship took off. "They took her, they took my sister. Oh, Emily," She said crying again.

I held her tighter as she turned to sob into my shirt. She came off and rubbed her eyes, I felt a buzz in my pocket but dismissed it, eager to learn more. Blake continued through slight sniffles, "I found out they were from Adam Schnee as I found one of them had a contract letter from him."

"So what'd you do?" I questioned.

"I did the only thing I could, raid and attempt to destroy Adam Schnee," Blake replied.

"Hmm, so that's why you did what you did," I said. "So what happened to your sister?"

"I never found out, they told me she was dead and killed."

Blake nodded and we seemed to sit on the roof for hours looking at the workers down below. I still had Blake in my arms as she held me tighter. The night was rather brisk and it was getting cold. Blake was in light clothing as she was wearing her usual black and white outfit. The clothes didn't look too warm, "We should get going," I told her. "I'll make sure to keep looking into the case. Obviously my objective has changed. I'll try to look into Adam." I continued standing up.

I held out my hand and Blake took it, "Thanks, it means so much that you're helping me."

"No problem, it's my job. I'm supposed to find the truth," I stated going down the ladder first.

We left the roof top and began to walk together. Blake followed behind me but when we turned the corner several cops surrounded us. I looked around and there were cars with their lights blazing on and their sirens howling. I looked around in disbelief, I never called them to show up, "No," I said.

I could see Blake well up in anger and disbelief, "How could you! I thought I could trusted you!" She shouted at me. As she was shouting one of the cops stunned her with a taser. She fell writhing around as electricity was pumped into her, before stopping and closing her eyes.

"No, Blake!" I yelled getting down.

Thankfully her pulse was intact. Chief Hart went over and stuck handcuffs onto her. I looked at him viciously, "Why? I never called you!"

"Good job getting her to trust you, but she would have gotten away if you tried to take her in." He merely said praising me, ignoring what I said.

"No," I muttered.

"Now detective, your job is done, we'll take it from here," He said.

"No, I wish to be with her until the job is done completely," I said with a determined look in my eyes.

Hart was walking away, carrying Blake in his arms to his police vehicle and I followed him.

"Are you taking pity on her? She commited crimes and raided the Schnee corporations on various occasions," Hart said.

"But you don't even know her full story," I said.

"Are you kidding me!" He replied. "She fed you a whole bunch of bull Andrew, can't you see that?"

"No, it wasn't garbage. She had a determined look in her eyes," I answered. "It was not, a lie."

"This discussion is over, now get in," He said opening the passenger seat.

I merely got in defeated, I looked back at Blake and saw that she was still lying limply in the couch. _Great, a long night for work, I'm so sorry Blake please forgive me, I never meant for this to happen_. I needed to text Yang and tell her to tuck in Ruby for tonight, also for her to take Ruby to school. "Hey Yang, sorry, but today's going to be very late, I don't know if I'm going to be home tonight. Please tuck in Ruby and take her to school tomorrow, thanks, your brother in law, Andrew."

Blake began to stir, I put away my phone and looked at her. I tried to give visual signs of my apologies but she wouldn't care for it. She was too wrapped up in what had just happened and she turned away from me. "Liar," She mouthed.

I sighed with a hint of sorrow, it was complete silent except for the sirens and traffic around us. Chief Hart seemed to be calm and rather glad that he'd arrested Blake, the so called master thief. I only looked down with grief as I failed, I lost her trust and caused her grief. She didn't deserve that, not after losing her sister. Hell, I was nowhere with this case, even I didn't have a clue of what is fact anymore. My picture of the Adam that was shining and righteous was clouded as I attempted to process the information that was given to me.

We arrived at the station and Blake was dragged out by Chief Hart. I got out and she looked at me with disgust. It began to rain slowly as we got in, I got soaked slightly along with the entire crew that went. Chief Hart ordered for someone to take Blake to the interrogation room. He then went to the elevator and pushed for the top floor where his office was.

I intercepted him, "Please Chief, you can't do this. You don't know her full view," I began to say before being cut off.

"Fine, you want to get her off easier? Then go talk with her and bring me an actual account," He replied pointing me down the hall.

"Thank you," I replied dashing down to where the interrogation room was.

I arrived into the room, it was almost pitch black except for a glow from the room that Blake was in. Blake was behind a one way glass wall in a different room. I was on the glass wall with another police officer on the one way side. There was table set up with a PA system leading into the room. Blake was sitting on a chair with her hands still handcuffed. The officers placed a cup of water in front of her just to spite her. The only Police officer in the room was lazily sleeping on the job. His hand was stretched onto the PA system.

I prodded him to check how deep asleep he was. This guy was in a very deep sleep, the blue officer's uniform stained from having to work a long day. His hat was on the table next to a cup of cold coffee. I moved aside everything and moved the guy's chair aside as well. I sat down and pushed the button for the PA system.

"Blake? It's me," I stated.

"I refuse to talk to liars," She replied.

"Blake, I never meant for this to happen," I said apologetically. "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done." I continued. I genuinely felt sympathy for her. She just recently lost her sister. To which I have no idea where she is, if she has been captured then I believe that they hold the advantage. But, I sympathized with her; I too lost someone dear to me.

I merely continued to try to show her my genuine sympathy. "Blake, I know what it's like to lose someone that you love." I paused before bringing up what happened that fateful night. "Blake, I lost my wife seven years ago."

She listened, twitching her cat ears under the bow. She sighed as she began to listen to what I was saying. "I lost her; I lost Summer, the one thing that mattered in my life. She was so kind and beautiful, everything from her laugh, to the way she acted. She, she made me smile every single day brightening up even the saddest of days," I said almost tearing up. Every time I recounted the story it pained in my heart. I calmed myself down and merely continued on, "I've been there Blake, I've lost someone I've loved before, and I want to help you. But I can't if you won't let me in."

The words seemingly unfazed her and I sighed. "Good luck in there Blake, hang on. I'll find the truth." I continued.

I left the room and went on down the hall. I needed to talk to Adam immediately. I got into the car and strapped myself in. Hurriedly I drove my way to his mansion.

Arriving at the pristine front gate to the white mansion the attendant greeted me. He was dressed in a black uniform and was wearing a black cap to match it. "Oh, good evening detective, wasn't expecting you here. Are you here for a visit?"

"I need to talk to Adam, now," I stated.

"Well alright then," He said unlocking the gate.

I went through the driveway and stopped in front of the door. I got out and slammed my door making my way inside. Adam was in the dining room table with his family, the heiress Weiss Schnee and his wife Carole. I knocked on the door and came in. Adam greeted me with a bright vibrant tone. "Good evening Andrew, I heard you wanted to speak with me. Let's deal with this outside shall we?" Weiss looked at her father affectionately. She was concerned about what might happen to him. "It'll be fine," Adam said.

We went down the pristine corridors of his mansion; the floor was made of black tiles with a red carpet along the center. Lining the walls were several knight statues and various pieces of tapestry. We proceeded down the hall to his office.

The office had black tiles for flooring, shelves with books on the left and right walls with two giant windows on the back. To the left was a fish tank with a hook for jackets and clothes next to it. There was also a door in the corner that was seemingly hidden. "Adam, is it true?"

"Is what true, friend?" He asked.

"Do you truly treat Faunus workers with prejudice?"

He looked into my eyes, and he could tell I was serious. He attempted to feign innocence as he played with one of his pens in his hands. "No, I do not treat them with prejudice," He merely stated.

"Then explain to me about Blake," I said walking closer.

He paused again and looked me in the eye. "I do not know of a person by that name," he denied.

"You took her sister away!" I said grabbing his shirt and almost shouting in his face.

"I did nothing of the sort," Adam stated.

"Contrary to belief you did, several letters were found on the White Fang's bodies pertaining, to you," I replied.

"Then prove it, where are these so called letters?" Adam said.

I paused for a moment, _where are the letters_? "I-I," I stammered.

"Exactly, now, calm down and think about this rationally. I would never have done that to a Faunus," Adam said.

I set him down and put my hands on the table. My hands were trembling and I was sweating. I panted after I began to calm down. "But it must be true."

"Not everything is true Andrew, now, would you please leave me so that I can enjoy dinner with my family," Adam said getting up from his chair.

"Sorry to bother you Adam," I said leaving the room.

I went to accompany him to the dining room. "Was something the matter Andrew?" Carole asked.

"No, nothing, enjoy your dinner," I said tipping my hat and leaving.

I left the mansion dumbfounded. _Nothing was out of the ordinary; Adam was still his same old self. So why do I feel so uneasy_? I got back in the car and went back to the station. I went to the cell housing to meet Blake. She was lying on a bed which was bolted to the wall. The cell was very lousy with no windows, and a brick like wall from the exterior. There was also a shabby toilet along the right wall.

"Hey Blake," I greeted.

She looked up at my face. "Did you find any answers?"

I looked down sorrowfully, "No, I couldn't find any." I paused for a brief moment. "I'm sorry."

"He locked it up real tight didn't he," She asked.

"Yeah, he did," I replied.

"Well, go home detective and make sure that your daughter is alright, I'll be fine," she assured me.

I sighed, looking at Blake again before turning for to leave. "Take care," I said tilting my head slightly in her direction.

"Goodnight detective," She said.

I left the office and went back home, while driving home I sighed to myself. _I'm so sorry Blake, I truly am. I never meant for any of this to happen. Sure I wanted to in the beginning but, not now, not after you've lost so much_. I turned in the driveway, parking my car in the garage I went inside. I found the lights turned off and I flicked them on. _Yang must've turned them off_, I thought as I put my hat on the rack.

I went upstairs to check on Ruby. I opened her door and turned on one of the lamps. The room was neat and tidy as it always was, with her shelf of books to the left and her small work desk next to it. I breathed in relief as she was alright. I didn't really have anything to fear but was my parental instinct to make sure that she was okay. Ruby was in black and red pyjamas today, she was covered in her light red blanket as she slept blissfully. She eventually noticed me come in and sat up. I made my way over to her bed and sat down with her. She yawned and sat up on the bed. Her silver eyes were hazy as she rubbed them with her hand.

She noticed me sitting next to her and immediately piped up with vibrant energy. "Hi daddy," She said happily.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too daddy," She replied hugging me.

She held onto me for a few moments. I smiled as my adorable daughter hung onto me. She was smiling cheerfully as she did so. "Sweetie, I'm sorry for being late from work for a while. I know it must be hard without me around," I told her.

"Its fine daddy, Auntie Yang is here and she takes care of me fine. We went to see a movie today after I finished my homework," Ruby said smiling.

"That's good," I replied smiling. I moved her off of me to face me. "I'll try to be home more often, but, take good care of yourself; you know how Auntie Yang likes to feed you sweets." I teased, poking her nose.

"He he, I will dad," She said laughing.

"Oh really?" I said ticking her belly.

Ruby laughed so cutely that it was like bliss to my ears. She squirmed around as I tickled her. She eventually ran out of breath and I stopped tickling her, she was still laughing. "He he, oh dad, he he."

I hugged her again and kissed her forehead, parting her black and crimson hair. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight dad," She replied.

I set her down and tucked her in; I kissed her again but this time on her left cheek. I left the room and closed the light. "Good night Ruby," I said again before walking back into my room, I thankfully found everything neat and tidy. I checked my closet for a change of clothes and found that Yang had done some laundry while she was here. _Thanks Yang,_ I thought picking out a change of blue clothing. I put on a light blue shirt along with a pair of dark blue shorts.

I brushed my teeth in the washroom and washed my face from the sweat and moisture that I've accumulated on it. I went back into my room to lie on my bed thinking about what had happened for today. I still felt an incredible pain for what I did to Blake today. I decided to push those thoughts aside and attempt to focus on the case in my head. _Let's see, Adam has denied everything I've accused him of. He is a kind man, he was the one who wanted to public enforce Faunus labour rights. He even made a public televised statement for Vale. But, Blake's voice was so sincere. She even gave me proof of the crimes that occur at the company work sites. She showed me evidence but what did I have to back up Adam? Nothing but several public statements regarding civil rights for Faunus and his behaviour, did I truly believe that he was a good man?_ These thoughts puzzled me as I was lying on the bed. After a while exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 8: Loss and Gain

**Author's Note: **

**Phew, morning update guys. Anyways as you can already tell there is a loss and a gain. What that is will be revealed to you, so no spoilers!**

******If you haven't paid attention to the note at the previous chapter the end is near. After this, the main story will be finished. That doesn't mean that this universe is finished, most likely I'll be doing a few bonus chapters which hold no relevance to the main plot at all. I.E. more cute things with Ruby and Andrew.  
**

**Anyways, please review and do the usual.**

**- Lor**

Chapter 8: Loss and Gain

I woke up with a sore neck, as I was sprawled on the large bed I was on. The covers were all over the place as they hanged over the bed and onto the floor. I sat up and the edge of the bed and stretched my neck, _ugh, sore neck_. I rummaged through the closet and brought out a black dress shirt, a white blazer and dark blue dress pants. I put them on clipping up the buttons. I heard a ding at the door and was about to walk down the stairs to greet Yang.

When I was outside of my room I heard the door open, "Morning Auntie, why are you here?" I heard Ruby ask from downstairs. I went downstairs and I saw Yang dressed up in her usual outfit, she complimented it with a pair of sunglasses on top.

"Oh, hey, bro, so you're home," Yang greeted.

"Morning sis, it's great to see you here, I'm not sure if Ruby has eaten yet," I began to say before being cut off by Ruby.

"I already ate dad!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

I kneeled down and smiled to her, "Oh you have? Well good for you." I told her lightly poking her on the nose. She reciprocated with a giggle as she held her hands to her cheek.

She decided to wear a blue dress today and I was surprised, "Not wearing a red dress today?"

"I feel like wearing blue," She replied.

"Well, I need to get to work now, so be a good girl today," I said ruffling her black and crimson hair while smiling. I got back up and focused on Yang, "Take care Yang," I told her moving past her to the hat rack.

I grabbed a matching black and blue fedora, placing it on my head. Yang then looked at me and smirked a bit, "I forgot you have 20 of those hats."

"One for each outfit," I replied returning a smirk.

"Well," She began gripping me into a bear hug. My organs felt like they were collapsing as she embraced me in the crushing hug. "Take care bro, and come home safe." At this point her chest was nuzzling against mine and it would usually get uncomfortable, but, the pain was too much for me to ever pay attention to what was happening.

She also began to nuzzle my shoulder before I began to wheeze, "Yangg …" She then let go and stepped back, at this point I was bending over catching my breath. "I never knew you cared that much."

She looked at me in disbelief, "Of course I care about you a lot, you are my little sister's hubbie after all." As I was still bending over she locked my head with her left arm and began to knuckle it.

"Ow, Yang," I whined while smiling.

"Oh Andrew," she responded light heartedly while still locking my head. She eventually let go and I got back up.

"Well if you feel that way then," I began gripping her into a hug. "Thanks for everything sis."

She returned the second hug and smiled back. I was slightly taller so her purple eyes were slightly below mine, "Oh Andrew, you big softie."

"Oh you two," Ruby said joining the hug.

I let go and picked up Ruby in my arms, "Oh, you're getting heavy." I teased to which she reciprocated with a laugh. I kissed her forehead before setting her down. "Now, you take good care of your Aunt, you know how she is sometimes," I teased Yang.

"Oh, you get back here," She said bringing her arm to head lock me again.

To this I ducked and went over behind Yang to the door. I turned to face the two behind the door. I tipped my hat to Yang, "Ya missed me."

"I won't miss again," Yang said with her hands on her hips.

"See you later," I said heading out to my car. I smiled as I got into the car, those two had made me completely dull as to what had happened yesterday for a moment, and it was completely bliss.

Now however, the memories of what happened yesterday came back. "I'm nowhere with this case. It's all fuddled and clouded," I said to myself. _Hmm, but Adam did seem off when I talked to him, ah, his hands were clenched when I asked about Blake's sister. So he does know something,_ I thought to myself.

I drove off to talk with Adam yet again. Driving directly to his mansion a different attendant greeted me. This one had black hair along with a single streak of purple hair, he was wearing a black suit to match; he was snoozing when I came up. His name tag read Lie Ren. When I stopped my car for a moment I heard a buzz and the attendant woke up startled. "Ren, wake up lazy bum!" I heard a radio come from inside the white booth.

Ren got up startled and hit the push button to talk into the radio. "Nora, please don't ever wake me up again like that."

"Okay Ren!" Nora said from the radio. "But someone's at the gate."

Ren looked over and saw me sitting there looking at him. "Morning Ren," I greeted.

"How did you?" He questioned.

"I heard your entire conversation," I answered bringing out my badge. "I have urgent business with Adam Schnee."

"Very well Detective," He answered unlocking the gate.

He went back to taking a nap and I drove in, I parked in front of the gate and Carole was leaving with Weiss to take her to school, leaving Adam in the house. I waved hello to them and Carole waved back, Weiss bowed to me, giving me a polite smile afterwards before continuing on. I was surprised as she seemed to be different today, more cheerful. _Hmm, must be new_, I wondered as I walked through the front door.

An orange haired girl greeted me. Her hair was short and seemed to bend at the sides. She had small teal eyes that seemed to be full to the brim with enthusiasm. She was wearing a pink skirt along with a white top. Her name tag read Nora Valkyrie, and she greeted me with enthusiasm. "Morning detective! I saw that you were coming and that's cool we never get visitors so it's awesome and cool and," She continued before I cut her off.

"Nora, please, can you tell me where Adam is?" I asked very clearly.

"Oh, he's expecting you to wait in his office," she answered pointing towards Adam's office.

"Thank you," I replied going to the office.

Nora went back to humming and being content with herself while dusting up Adam's mansion. I went into his office; he wasn't in it so he must've been somewhere else in the mansion. I decided to rummage through his desk looking for any evidence.

Looking through the drawer at the bottom left of the wooden desk I found an envelope entitled to the White Fang. Before I had a chance to open it I heard steps from the halls all the way down at the end. I immediately cleaned everything, put them back to where they were and tucked the envelope into my pockets at the front folding it so that it would look like it was just a wallet.

I sat down in the chair in front of Adam's desk; it was a nice wooden chair with black leather padding. Sitting down in it and I remained calm, anything I did would surely attract attention. I waited for a few minutes as Adam came in, he greeted me with the same cheerful expression that he always would, "Hello Andrew, what can I do for you today?"

I got up and closed the door behind him and went back to my seat. "I came to ask about Blake," I stated.

He remained calm and continued to deny that he never knew her, "I never knew a Blake. I've already told you about this."

"You tensed up when I mentioned her," I pointed out. Looking at his hands again they were still tensed, "So why are they tensed now?"

"Simple, I woke up today and my daughter has been acting very haughty all morning," He stated.

"Didn't seem like that when I met her this morning, heck she even bowed to me politely this morning," I responded. In response to my statement Adam clenched his fist tighter, I could distinctly see his sweat protrude from his forehead. _His temperature is rising, I've caught him_. "So, what have you been hiding from me Adam."

His eyes moved from left to right attempting to grasp an answer, he looked down at the desk and his hands were clenched into a fist. "You want your answer! Fine, I did send them after her; I did do all those dastardly things to my labourers! But you don't understand! I did it for Carole, I did it for Weiss!" The once calm man was almost on the verge of breaking down. "And you know what! I'll do it again for them! I won't go back to being penniless! They deserve so much better!"

"You won't get away with this," I stated.

He calmed down, "I already have Andrew, and you will comply."

"Why would I ever comply?" I asked infuriated.

"Do you know where your daughter is right now?" Adam questioned.

"She's supposed to be in school," I stated.

He simply waved his finger to me, taunting to me and I begin to question myself infuriated. "Where's my daughter you bastard!" I asked with so much anger I could snap a table in half.

My daughter was my only light in the world left. I thought back to all of her smiles and cheer that she would give to everyone. Her small cute smile reminded me so much of Summer in that she would always light up a room full of vibrant energy.

I once came home from work exhausted and tired out about a year ago. I went over to the sink and grumbly noticed a pile of dishes from this morning. I silently cursed to myself when Ruby, who was in the living room watching T.V. shows, came into the kitchen and hugged me from the behind. I turned around and looked at my daughter who was looking up at me smiling.

She had a big grin and was closing her eyes as she smiled at me, "Did you have a good day at work Dad?" She said with so much vibrant energy that I couldn't help but smile a bit.

That day she made me feel so alive and happy that I forgot all about my worries and picked my daughter up; I kissed her on the cheek and smiled towards her. "I had a great day sweetie." At this she hugged me hanging onto me as I held her in my arms.

"Don't ever feel sad dad," She told me.

"How can I when I have you?" I told her continuing to hold onto her.

My daughter was full of such vibrant energy that she would light up any room with it. Even when Yang would occasionally get a bad temper she would always be there to bring a good mood. She just had this aura around her that made me feel like today would be the greatest day ever.

There was also a second time that she made me full of joy; this was during her seventh birthday party. It was a small party with Yang, me and a few of her close friends from school along with their parents. It was time to cut the cake when Ruby was dressed in a pink dress with white trimming. She was in front of the birthday cake outside in our backyard with four of her other friends along with their parents. The names of her friends were Even, Jaune, Alice, and Pyrrha. Everybody was smiling and having a good conversation when I came up to Ruby. I was holding something behind my back, Ruby's present.

"Sweetie?" I said asking for her attention.

She turned to me smiling with a big grin on her face. Her other friends were also looking at me with great awe, as if I was a hero or something. I was dressed in a casual blue and green plaid shirt paired with a pair of black jeans that day. I kneeled down and gave her the present.

It was a brown furred teddy bear with the words, "I love you," engraved on the beige coloured belly of the bear. She looked at it with such glee and enthusiasm as she hugged it tightly. She looked into my eyes and I could see her silver eyes begin to water. I held my arms out as I approached her for a hug, instead she jumped into my arms and I hugged her tightly. She was crying into my arms as she said, "I love you so much."

I couldn't help but smile with glee as I embraced the hug, hugging my daughter with so much love that we both seemed to be tearing up. I didn't know why but we both seemed to begin to tear up with so much love for each other. I then heard a click; Yang took a picture of the two of us while everybody else went aw as they clapped for the birthday girl. The kids all smiled when we finally let go and I picked up Ruby in my arms and held her again.

She was smiling with a few wet tears as she thanked everybody, "Thank you," She said through smiles and slight tears. "This was the best birthday party ever." She continued turning over to me. I looked over into her silver eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday sweetie," I told her kissing her on the cheek again. She returned the kiss to the cheek and this netted another aw from everybody there and another picture from Yang.

I set her down and said to everybody there, "Now who's ready for some cake?" The party returned to being as lively as before. I still remember that day, it was possibly the best birthday that I've ever had with her, actually all of her birthday parties were amazing but this was the most recent and touching. Everywhere she went she brought joy and happiness to everyone. Regardless of my promise to Summer I loved my daughter more than anything in the world, even over my own life and other's. She was the most precious daughter I could ever have, and I would do anything to make her smile as when she did it was like the whole room was filled with this rich, vibrant, emotion that would just make you smile.

Now when I think back to what she meant to me and how much I loved her a rage began to quell inside of me, a rage so strong that I could snap Adam's neck in half or viciously bash him in the face with my fists until his face was beaten up and swollen, even then I would not stop until he paid for what he did to her. _Oh Ruby,_ I thought as I grabbed the collar of Adam's shirt with so much rage, so much emotion that I began to well up in tears.

"Oh I know where she is, but you'll never get to her," He said slyly reaching for something in his pocket.

"Tell me where my daughter is!" I demanded.

"He's at the docks on the east end," He stated before shocking me with a black Taser. "But you'll never be able to meet her."

An electrical current flowed through my body and I fell to the floor shaking, Adam went over and kneeled down next to me, "I have to do what I have to do; I won't leave my family fatherless like my grandfather." He stated to me before picking me up.

I was picked up over his shoulders and carried to the room that was to the left of Adam's office. I felt my body being dragged down the stairs and onto a chair. He tied me up and muffled my mouth with a handkerchief. He then hit me in the head with a stick and I fell unconscious.

I awoke about an hour later to the sound of someone in Adam's office. Whoever was up therev seemed to be humming and singing as he or she was moving around. I attempted to thrash around, hopping forward so that I could make some kind of clack sound. I then attempted to scream through the muffle, I couldn't get the handkerchief off so I attempted to scream as loud as I can. I then heard the door unclick and saw the same maid that pointed me towards Adam's office. She was shocked and had her mouth open; she immediately ran to me and undid the bindings.

"What were you doing down there detective?" Nora asked.

"I was tied down here by Adam," I grunted as I felt an after pain from the shock. "You should get out of here, there's no telling when he will come back."

"When he comes back I'll break his legs!" She exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary, let justice do the punishment," I assured her. She finished untying the binding and I got up, "Thanks for unbinding me, but now I must be going," I said. "Don't tell anyone about this, I don't want him to raise suspicion, it's for your safety."

"Roger detective!" She answered saluting me.

I ran out of the place and drove hurriedly towards the docks. Arriving at the docks I noticed one of the storage houses were cracked slightly open while the rest were closed. I went over and listened at the door, I was suspicious as to why that door was open. I then heard talking from inside, "So he's going to come for her, kill him? Okay, roger," I heard a voice from inside.

"So they were expecting me," I said to myself.

I then went around the building trying to find a more discreet way in. I didn't pack my revolver with me so I was unarmed, I needed to get the jump on one of them and take their weapon. I then found a steel ladder leading up onto the round roof of the building. Climbing up I saw a sun window along the top and opened it, climbing in. There was a steel walkway on the top overlooking the entire place. I could see about five guards circling around keeping watch on the situation. There were crates of dust around the edges of the interior along with some piping.

They guards were all White Fang members, _typical_. I thought as I moved quietly on the steel walkway. One of the guards who was watching Ruby looked to his guard mate in concern, "What was that?" He asked.

"It was just the wind, now get back to work," He told him.

"Right, right," The other responded continuing to be on the lookout.

One of the guards by the window was whispering to one of the guards, I couldn't make out what they were saying so I moved on.

"Remind me again why we placed Blake's sister here instead of the actual target?" he asked the other guard.

"Cause we don't need her anymore, Blake has brought enough dust and along with Adam's we have enough money, now shut up and keep watch, we still got to kill this cop," the other one replied, grumbling.

"But why even capture the other girl?" He asked.

"Shut up, are you questioning the boss' orders?" the other asked.

"No," the first said grumbling.

"Then get back to your station," the second said.

I climbed down the ladder leading up to it and went behind a pile of crates hiding from the guards. I checked around the corner and one of them was paying attention to what was outside the window. He was dressed in the usual black outfit with white armour and the usual mask on his face. I came up behind him and strangled him while covering his mouth. He let out a very muffled scream as he suffocated from the gases in his lungs. I dragged him over to the side and checked on the two guards by the other windows; they seemed to be in conversation still and were unfocused on the inside.

I proceeded to loot the body for some kind of weapon. I found a small silver 9mm pistol, holding it in my right hand I went to take out the two guards at the other windows. Needless to say they were too distracted to notice me strangle them as they were looking outside. I then quickly faced the remaining two and popped two bullets into their legs making them fall and scream in pain before the blood that leaked out caused them to faint.

I went over to Ruby and undid the bindings on her arms; lifted the bag on her head to reveal the face behind it. I wanted to see my daughter after all this time, after everything that has happened I just wanted to hold her, tell her that I loved her, and tell her that everything is going to be alright.

What I saw behind the bag was a different face. This one was a smaller face featuring short black hair and bright amber eyes. She looked at me with such concern and fear that she was ready to scream, except for the fact that she was gagged. She was a Faunus, I couldn't believe it, I took a step back and began to stomp, cursing myself. "She's not here!" I yelled as I stomped around.

The girl looked at me with such concern as she studied me, eventually I calmed down but I still remained enraged as I failed to find her. I undid the bindings completely and undid the gag on her mouth. I couldn't believe I was tricked and deceived, they stuck her in the exact same dress that Ruby wore today and I was utterly fooled.

I went around and looked at the Faunus girl in the eyes; she was studying me in fear as she leaned backwards into her chair. Her eyes were small and moved around as she studied me. "You better have a good explanation as to who you are."

She looked at me for a second before finally telling me who she was. "M-My name is, is E-Emily B-Belladonna."


	13. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Author's Note: **

**Phew another morning update, tireless nights are not good for writing or editting.**

**Also a little ironic part is that I finally reached over 10 follows, *waves imaginary flag* Those of you who have read the first Author's note would have noticed I wanted 10 follows to show some kind of interest. I then noticed that, oh, look, people are interested and continued on posting. Yeah I should really change that, anyways, thanks for the support.**

**This is the final chapter and is the resolution to the main story, as such this is the longest chapter in the series so far.**

**A little epilogue and a few "bonus chapters" to come afterwards which hold almost no relevance to the story other than a little quip for poops and giggles.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of the chapter and the series as a whole. I'm truly eager to know what you thought of it.**

**Thanks for staying with me on the ride,**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Truth

I was frustrated, firstly for Ruby not being here, then secondly for Blake's sister being here. I stomped around the storage house, I was frustrated, I then picked up one of the White Fang members. I brutally punched him in the face waking him, his mask hid his eyes but I could see the concern on his mouth. I grabbed the neck of his shirt and yelled, "Where is my daughter!"

"I won't tell you," He spat back.

I punched him again, "I don't have time for this!"

I began to brutally beat the White Fang member to a pulp with a strength that would rival Yang's. All of my rage, and love for Ruby was forced onto him. I ripped open his mask and began to beat his face to a pulp, he tried to protect his face but I began to just beat his hands. I didn't care what happened to them; my rage in the moment blinded me. I ended up breaking his hands and he let go, I proceeded to beat his face until he was dead.

"Eek!" Emily screamed as she realized that he was dead.

I then moved to the next soldier that was guarding Emily, I hit him in the face and shook him awake. "Wake up!"

He stirred and looked into my eyes, "You're going to tell me what I want to know. Or you will end up just like your friend." I told him turning his attention to his dead beaten up friend.

"You want to know where your daughter is," He said.

"Yes, and you're going to tell me, or end up just like him!" I told him.

"Oh I know where your daughter is," He began to say.

"Tell me!" I demanded spitting in his face.

"My lips are sealed," He smirked. I punched him across the face, bruising his mouth. "Still won't tell."

"I'll get my damn answer!" I spat as I began to deal a flurry of blows to his face.

This one unlike the last merely continued to smirk, "Our lives were forfeit when we joined the White Fang," He said before dying from the concussions to the head.

He fell limply to the ground with blood trickling from his mouth, "NO!" I yelled as I began to cry. They were my only chance and the bastard just smirked mocking me. "Ruby, where are you?" I said to myself.

I slammed my hands on the corpse and grimaced, _my daughter, my only daughter! Why'd you have to take her! Why didn't you just take me!_

As I grimaced and moped, Emily was distraught at the actions I did, beating two people to a pulp. I turned to face her and she was scared, her eyes seemed to be watering too. She was dirty even though they stuck her into a new dress. Her short hair was a mess that housed her black cat ears. I still couldn't believe it, she was alive and Ruby was gone.

I attempted to regain composure but I could tell that my voice was choked, "Emily, it's okay. I won't hurt you," I said taking a step closer. She took a step away from me and shook her head. "I-I Just have a few questions for you. Do you know where they took her?"

She nodded to this answer but was looking concerned, "I know where she is, b-but we need to go."

"Need to go?" I questioned, "Why do we have to leave?"

"They're coming, they knew that you would free me," Emily answered.

Just then I heard a door slam shut from the left side of the building. I tensed and realized what she meant, we needed to leave now. "Come on, let's move." I told her.

I ushered her through the front door and we quickly moved to the opposite side of the building the soldiers were coming from. They entered through the front door and saw that everybody was dead. "Search the area!" I heard them say.

"Follow me," I whispered moving back to my car. Thankfully they didn't notice the extra car that was there.

I headed in and placed my key in, Emily went in the passenger seat and I quickly turned on the engine. Reversing, I gripped the wheel and made a sharp turn in a race to safety, _they've noticed us by now_. Emily was scared; I saw it in her eyes as she looked towards the road in concern. Several vehicles pulled out behind us as I raced into the busy street. Dangerously driving through the streets the sky greyed over, I heard fire behind us and the people on the streets screamed in fear.

I dodged left and right of the traffic attempting to throw them off, I checked the mirrors quickly and found two white vehicles, both of them armed. The vehicles were vans and there were two people sticking out from either sides attempting to fire on us. I continued to race through the city but they kept on my tail.

I began to arrive in an apartment area filled with alleys; I drove down one of them. There was a sharp right turn and I took it, Emily screamed as the sharp turn jostled her around, "Eek!" The first van on my tail hit the wall with so much force that it caused an explosion. The second was caught in the fire; I breathed a sigh of relief as I'd lost them. Emily was scared still as she saw what happened.

"It'll be okay, I'm taking you to the police station where Blake is," I told her as I drove.

"You have my sister?" She asked.

"She's in good hands," I assured her.

She remained silent and I looked towards her, she was sitting back in her seat observing the city. Eventually we reached the police station and it was around five in the evening. I got in and Emily followed me from behind, her ears twitched when we left the car. I entered the station and the receptionist waved me to talk to him. He was in his 30s with spots of grey hair near his back. He was wearing the police uniform which displayed his badge on his chest. "Who's that, you didn't tell me that you had another daughter?"

"She's not mine, she's Blake's sister," I answered bluntly.

His eyes opened up and he immediately dialled for the Chief, "It's fine, I'm taking her to see Blake, nothing more."

The receptionist didn't have time to respond as I lead Emily down the hall, she was reserved through the entire thing and kept to herself. "Come on, Blake's this way."

I lead her down the halls and she stayed right behind me, scared of what the people around us were doing. _She must've been tied up for years_, I thought as I lead her down. We arrived at the holding areas where criminals were held temporarily. Blake was in the second cell behind bars, she was sleeping on the dirty worn out mattress. The cell was almost never cleaned properly; everything had grime protruding from everywhere. Blake heard me stop walking in front of her cell and twitched her ears, looking up. She saw me then looked to the child beside me.

Her eyes grew wide open in relief and water began to protrude from her eyes. She stumbled towards her the entrance of the bars and held her arms out and Emily hugged her. "Emily, I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Sis," Emily said crying. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be, Detective Andrew here will protect you," Blake replied.

"H-He," Emily stuttered pushing herself away from Blake.

"What happened Emily?"

"He beat on two people," Emily answered.

"What!" Blake questioned and outraged looking at me.

"You don't understand, they took my daughter!" I said in protest.

"Oh I understand, I thought you were better than this! But I guess you're just like everybody else."

"What are you talking about? I did what my heart told me to do! They took her, do you know how much I loved her! No!" I shouted in retaliation looking into her eyes.

Blake stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, her amber eyes met mine, "I-I," She began to say before I cut her off.

"You don't understand what it's like to have something you love so much ripped away from you!" I shouted to her.

Blake became furious at the statement, "No! You don't understand, I've been separated from my sister for two years! Two years they made me do their bidding!"

"Bidding, what do you mean bidding?!" I shouted. Blake realized what she just said and bit her lip, concerned, I realized my malicious behaviour towards her had been pushing her back; I calmed down taking a deep breath. Blake turned away from me, "Blake, can you please tell me the truth?" I asked. She continued to look away and not say a word.

She sighed then turned to me, "The truth is Andrew, is that everything I've done since Emily's kidnapping has been because of the White Fang. They're the true masterminds here, sure Adam Schnee instructed them at first but they intend to betray him. They used me and Adam to gather resources for their war effort. Adam doesn't realize it but they're coming for him, then Vale and the rest of the world. There, that's the truth, are you happy?"

"But why?" I asked.

"They had Emily, they told me that if I didn't join them that they'd follow Adam's orders and kill her. I did what I had to!"

I looked down to where Emily was and she looked up at me and nodded. "It's true mister."

The truth was finally out and I didn't know how to react, on one end I was dumbfounded and shocked at what Blake told me. Somebody that I'd assumed dead was just found and I didn't know how to react, on the other end I realized that the true criminals were the White Fang and that Adam was just a pawn to them.

"So, what now Andrew, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my daughter and bring her home safely, Adam will find me," I told her.

"But how do you know that?" Blake asked.

"Give it time, I suspect that Adam will want my head still," I answered.

"How do you know that?" Blake questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I'm the only one who knows what Adam's crimes are," I answered and immediately felt a buzz in my pocket. "There's the call." I turned away from Blake and took my phone out, I was about to answer the call when I saw Blake tense, she bit her lip, "Hello?"

"Afternoon, Detective," The voice said, it was Adam. "You already know why I'm calling."

"Where is my daughter? Where's Yang?" I demanded.

"Your sister in law is here, she's unconscious, cheeky little Blondie put up a fight. As for your daughter, don't worry, she's safe, here Ruby, your daddy's on the phone," I heard Adam before giving it to Ruby.

"Dad?" Ruby answered.

"Ruby! Are you okay," I asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay dad," Her voice was choked; she seemed to be supressing tears.

"It's okay, daddy's coming to get you," I assured her.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled through the phone.

I heard it being taken away from her, I heard her cries on the background and I felt a rage swell up from inside. _Whatever they were doing to my daughter I will return it with so much pain that they'll feel it in their deaths_. I sighed attempting to retain my anger, "Whatever you do, just don't harm her Adam."

"I won't harm her, unless you come to the west docks by 5 tonight, alone," Adam instructed. I heard him grasp Ruby's face and she screamed.

"Ruby!" I yelled through the phone.

"Oh she is beautiful," Adam taunted, "Not as much as my daughter."

"Adam you're mad?" I said.

"Oh am I? Didn't I tell you? I did it all for them, and I won't be going to jail now, never, see you at five Andrew," Adam replied hanging up.

"Damn it," I scowled.

I turned to Blake and told her what I just heard. "They have both Yang and Ruby, and I'm going to get them."

Blake immediately knew what I was thinking even though I never told her, something about my voice or emotion in the time signalled to her that I was going alone, "You can't be serious. You can't go alone!"

"I will if that's what it takes to save my daughter," I replied turning continuing to look away.

"You'll die!" She told me.

"If that's what it takes then so be it," I replied.

"Stubborn man," Blake said fiddling with her lock.

I heard the sound of metal moving around and I turned around, I stared at Blake and asked her, "What are you doing?"

She jostled the lock and I heard a click, "Getting out of here." She looked straight into my eyes, she was around the same height as Yang and our eyes met.

"What about the cameras?" I asked.

"Already taken care of, I slipped something into the food tray," She answered. "Let's go get your daughter."

"What about Emily?" I asked turning my head towards her.

"You take her out through the front door, I'll come through the back after I've gotten my equipment," She told me.

"Fine, let's go."

I saw Blake lean down and exchange one last hug with Emily. They reminded me so much of how much I cared for Ruby. I felt the same connection through them; I couldn't help but feel a relief in my head. _At least that's one problem taken care of_. "Come on, let's go Emily," I said to her as I turned to leave.

"Take care of Emily," Blake told me. "If I'm not there within 10 minutes leave without me."

"Okay, let's go," I replied.

We and Emily left with ease; I told the receptionist that I'd be taking care of the girl. To this he immediately phoned the Chief to tell him the news but I left before the receptionist got back to me. I got into the car and Emily got into the seats in the back. She looked outside in worry; it began to rain slightly as trickles on the windows came down. Blake showed up from the back and was attempting to avoid any contact with anyone; she ran over to the car and got in.

"We've got a good 10 minutes before they find out where I am," Blake said.

"Yeah, and before I get inspected for being the last contact with you," I told her.

I pulled out the car quickly and drove into the streets, I got onto the freeway. It was now 4: 30 which meant I only had half an hour before I was late. I floored the gas pedal speeding up, this caused for Emily to get back in fear. I drove dangerously diving in and out of the lanes in an attempt to make it to the docks. Blake twitched her ears as it began to pour; it distorted my vision of the streets.

I then noticed the exit to my left and immediately made a sharp turn, _damn rain_. I thought to myself. This caused for a sharp jerk to the right and Blake and Emily were flung along with the force. "You girls alright?" I asked.

They didn't respond, their eyes were fixed on the road.

I arrived closer to the docks and slowed the car down, making sure not to park too close otherwise they'd be alerted to our presence. The rain was heavy as we tried to catch our breath, "Only ten minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, you go in the front door and I'll come in through the back," Blake said holding her whip like weapon.

"Fine, but what about Emily?" I asked turning my head slightly to look in her direction.

She focused on me, "What about me?"

"She'll be fine," Blake assured me. "But just in case we'd better drive into one of these houses."

"Right," I agreed.

Blake got out into the soaking rain and went over to one of the latches on the storage houses, unlocking the latch. She waved over and I pulled into it making sure to park carefully as to make as little sound as possible.

"Stay here Emily," I instructed.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap," She replied yawning.

I smiled; she reminded me of Ruby slightly, her childish attitude. But, she still seemed different, more calm and rational that Ruby. I pushed the thought aside and got out of the car, taking the pistol I stole from this morning. The storage housing I left the car in was dark as Blake had turned off all the lights to protect where Emily was.

I met Blake at the entrance, she was soaked. "Wow, it's raining pretty heavily out there."

"Tell me about it," Blake grumbled looking out of the door. She checked up the roof, she shot her gun and I heard a White Fang soldier fall limply to the ground. I grimaced and waited for the Soldiers to come for us but nobody came.

"Silencer?" I asked.

"Silencer," She answered moving.

"Let's go," I told her.

"Alright," Blake answered nodding.

She moved to the left and around the building, the door into the storage housing was open attempting to invite me in. I heard slight murmurs from inside, I walked in and I heard guns rise. There were about ten bodies in the room, not including the ones up, among the bodies there was also the red haired leader of the White Fang. They still seemed to be patrolling over in the rafters. The room was lit with several lights from the rafters, Ruby was tied up, her voice was muffled and her head was down. Her dress had stains around the neck; I heard sobs as she held her head down. Yang on the other hand had her mouth taped shut; her blond hair was tattered along with her motorcycle jacket. They tied her in metal chains; otherwise she would've easily broken out of the bindings. She noticed me walked in and I heard a muffled yell. I walked in calmly holding up my hands.

"I'm here Adam, you can let them go," I told him. "Now what do you want?"

"Drop your gun," Adam instructed with his hands crossed.

"Fine," I dropped the gun, with my upper peripheral vision I saw that Blake had dropped down. She was silent like a cat, she'd taken down two of the guards and was making her way to the last guard on the rafters.

"Someone, tie him up," Adam instructed, pointing to one of the White Fang soldiers.

A White Fang member came around and tied my hands in a rope, he then pushed me forward, "Move," he hissed into my ears.

I did so; one of them brought up a chair, seated me in it, and tied me up in the rope. Adam went in front of me and faced me. The White Fang remained still and orderly, bidding their time to strike at Adam. "Well done Andrew, you've made it this far and almost exposed my secret. But now I must bid adieu old friend. Kill them," He ordered.

"Ha ha, ha ha, ha! Did you really think that you could trust us?" red haired leader said to Adam, holding up a gun to his chest.

"What are you doing you animal?!" Adam shouted.

"Doing what I planned to do for all these years," the red haired guy answered.

Adam grabbed the gun and attempted to move it, the trigger was pulled and Adam was shot to the floor. I saw Adam fall limply to the floor and unconscious, he was shot in his leg and blood oozed from him. "You wanted to know who the true monsters were Andrew? It was you humans, humans like Adam that never gave us a chance after the war and now, we'll never give you a chance." He turned towards Ruby. "Now, it's time that you paid the price for uncovering our secret."

"No!" I yelled through my restraints.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled.

"MMPH!" Yang exclaimed.

I heard a gunshot and I looked away, I was in shock, enraged, in grief. So many feelings came up for my daughter. I loved her so much and I failed her, I failed Summer, and I failed myself. The one last joy that I had in the world, my pride and joy, was gone. Taken from me, and I couldn't do anything about it. _I'm sorry Summer, I failed you, I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better father_.

In my head I began to imagine what I would see and it would only make me cry, tears streamed down my face as I imagined the face of my grief stricken daughter in her final moments. She had such a beautiful life, and I was grief stricken because I couldn't give her more. I wanted to scream out to her but all I did was look away, like a coward. In truth, as much I wanted to be the best dad in the world to her I couldn't be, not like this. Every memory of her made me depressed slowly until I was agonizing her death, every single smile that she gave me when I came home from work, every single birthday that she'd had, every single memory was bringing me closer to depression.

What happened afterwards came as a shock.

"Agh!" the red haired Faunus screamed.

He dropped his gun and I opened my eyes, Ruby had her eyes closed and I could sense something glowing around her. She seemed to become radiant, _no way, of all times_! She had discovered her aura in the last second before her death. The Faunus was shaking his hand as the bullet rebounded off of her aura, shooting the gun off of his hand. _She really is like her mother_. I heard a body drop down and Blake had entered with her gun pointed at the red haired guy, she shot him immediately in the chest.

"That's for taking my sister!" Blake yelled before going off to distract the other White Fang soldiers.

"Ruby, I'm so glad that you're safe," I told her beginning to tear.

"It's okay dad," Ruby said trying to sound upbeat, but at the same time she was also tearing. "I wasn't strong enough; I'm not strong like you or mom." She continued going into a full cry. "I'm sorry dad!"

"It's okay, I-I'm just glad that you're safe," I told her calming myself down to comfort her.

Blake cut our chains along with Yang's, at this time I immediately scrambled over to my daughter. I grabbed her in my arms and held on so tight that I felt that I might've crushed her. She held back just as tightly, "I love you so much Ruby." I told her.

"I love you too dad," Ruby told me crying into my shoulder. "I-I s-shouldn't be c-crying."

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay to cry, let it all out," I told her.

"I miss mom," She told me while sobbing.

"I miss her too," I responded at this I felt a tear stream from my eye.

We hugged tenderly for a while, as if nothing in the world happened and time stopped. In this moment all that mattered to me was that Ruby was safe and that I was there with her. I was so glad that she was safe that more tears streamed from my eyes. "Don't cry dad," Ruby told me as she continued to cry.

"Looks like, we're both crying," I told her trying to snuffle out a chuckle.

Yang stayed out of this, not wanting to interrupt the moment with her abruptness. She still stifled out a tear and a sob as she wiped her eyes. She turned to Blake, what I heard them talk about was muffled as I only paid attention to Ruby.

"You're just like your mother," I assured her.

"No, I'm not," She denied shaking her head; I pulled her closer in response.

"Not everyone can control what their heart tells them, you can try to hide it as best as you can but eventually it comes out," I assured her. "It's okay; because I'll always be here for you."

We continued to hug before Ruby pushed away showing her face to me, her silver eyes were watering as she had them semi-closed. Tears erupted from them, "Thanks dad."

I pulled her closer again and we continued to hug for the last time before we left, "it's okay sweetie, they're all gone." I was thankful for her safety and at the same time glad for her development, sure she was still the same Ruby but I began to see more than what she'd showed me. The usual happy cheerful Ruby had a sad depressing side that contrasted her. She wanted to show people the light that she did not have. Just like what she did for me every single day.

We pulled apart and I could see a look of glee return to her face, although her eyes were still watering she attempted to make a smile. I smiled back to her wiping my tears with right sleeve then hers gently with my hand. "Let's go home," I told her.

I grabbed Adam over my shoulder, he was still alive and Blake patched him up with Yang's scarf. We left together and went back to the car, the sun returned as the clouds parted. When we did Ruby saw Emily in the car and immediately piped up, her tears were gone by the time and she exclaimed how cute Emily's ears were.

I stuck Adam in the trunk and we drove to the police station, I was determined to end this and I'm sure it would.

When we arrived I heard a thump from the trunk. I opened up and slung Adam over my shoulders. Everybody came in including Blake, "You can't bring me in! What about Weiss and Carole!"

"I'm sure that they'll be ecstatic when they hear the horror that you've done to others in their name," I told him sarcastically.

I dragged him into the police station, and everybody who was in the station looked up with shock, they immediately went to grab Blake before I came in with Adam. I pushed Adam forward; everybody's attention came over to him.

"Well, explain yourself," I told Adam.

The man fell down to the floor and looked up, everybody was looking and he was tensing. He attempted to run for the exit but I stood there waiting for him. He fell back down and yelled, "Fine! I did it! I captured Blake's sister; I did crimes against the Faunus, enslaving them! And I hid it for 10 years!"

The receptionist came over to me, "Where is this coming from?"

"Let him explain," I told him.

"Fine, you got the truth," He said angered and frustrated, he was sweating from his forehead to his feet. He ran for the door but this time Chief Hart was there to stop him.

"I already received your confession, by not one source but 100s. You're a crook Adam, even your wife and daughter agree, and out of their love they want you to turn yourself in," Chief Hart stated.

Adam fell to his knees, "No, that can't be, everything I've done, is for them! All the years that I've slaved to pull the company out of the gutter was for them! My Grandfather left the company to rot in my hands, I already had my daughter and wife to look out for and without the money we would've ended up on the streets! I did what I had to!"

"Tell it to the judge," Chief Hart said putting cuffs on him. "Take him away!"

I turned to Blake and she looked at me with determined eyes, "Blake, you could escape now and leave the country. You can live a life happily with your sister and start a new life." I told her.

"No Andrew, I have to pay for my mistakes, just as Adam did," Blake said shaking her head.

I felt a pair of cuffs being handed to me; the group wanted me to apprehend Blake. "Are you sure?" I whispered in her ear leaning closer.

"Yes, thank you for all you've done Andrew. But," she took the cuffs out of my hands and cuffed her left hand. "I have to pay for what I've done. Take care of Emily; I'm sure that she'd want a normal life."

"I will," I told her cuffing her right hand.

I pointed her towards Chief Hart and she took custody of her. "Your sentence has already been decided, 20 years in jail on the account of escaping jail, raiding dust, assault and possible murder. However, the truth being brought out lightening your sentence to ten years in jail."

"Sister!" Emily screamed for her.

"It'll be okay," Blake whispered to Emily. "You go with Andrew; he'll take care of you."

"B-But," Emily began to say in protest.

"Andrew is a good man, look at her daughter," Blake stated looking at Ruby.

Ruby was smiling and waving, I had left

"He'll take care of you well, better than any orphanage, I trust him," Blake stated.

Emily looked back to Blake and tears began to water from her eyes, "Okay, I will."

"Bye sis, see you in ten years," Blake smiled faintly, "By then you'll be a full grown adult."

Emily ran to Blake and hugged her; her head was at Blake's waist level. Everybody let it slide even Chief Hart; this was after all the last time that they'll see each other in person. "Bye," Emily began to say crying. "Bye sis, s-see y-you in ten years."

Blake petted her sister's hair, "Be a good girl for Andrew."

"I-I will," Emily responded.

The room grew grim as the two sisters were separated again. _I'll take good care of her, we'll see you as often as possible within those ten years_, I thought.

We left the office and returned home, Yang was disappointed that they trashed her bike, but I knew her, she was probably raging inside, but after what happened today she decided to keep her rage in check. But I could tell it was eating her inside knowing that the bike that she worked so hard on was trashed.

I arrived back home, I dropped the girls back home. "Wow," I heard Emily say in wonder. The drive home had calmed her nerves and emotions. _I need to watch her, she's just as bad as Ruby, keeping her emotions always bottled up_.

I drove Yang home, she said goodbye and hugged me again today. This hug was lighter and I could tell that she was holding back from her usual bear hugs. "Good night," I said to Yang.

"Good night bro," She responded.

I went back home and I sighed in relief but also in grief. Sure the case was solved, Adam did it and he confessed to it. He was convicted of slavery against the Faunus, child abduction, and possible murder. But, Blake was still taken by the law; such is the reality of life. In the end, everybody must be responsible for their actions.

I went back upstairs and got Emily and Ruby tucked in settling for the night. It was finally over.

**Post story Author's Note:**

**And that's all she / he wrote, thanks for joining me on this ride.**

**See you later,**

**- Lor**


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **

**So here's the Epilogue, with this every thing is wrapped up, as well as a bonus little section that was bugging me to insert it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy the ride, an explanation for why Ruby calls Emily sis and how Ruby got her hood is to follow in bonus chapters.**

**For now, it's time for me to go to bed. Good night, please leave a review as usual and enjoy.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Epilogue

It was morning and quiet in the household, it was Friday. I got out of bed and went straight for the door, I didn't have work today and it was eight. It was about time to take the two girls to school, _well; at least I can have breakfast_. I thought to myself, I couldn't even remember the last time I had breakfast at home. The case took much of my time away from home and whenever I was home I would be too exhausted to do anything.

When I got out I saw little Ruby smiling up to me. Emily was right next to her; they both wished me good morning. "Good morning," Emily greeted.

"Good Morning Dad!" Ruby greeted cheerfully.

They were both dressed, Ruby was dressed in a red dress. Emily on the other hand borrowed one of Ruby's blue dresses. Emily had a book in her left hand while Ruby held on to her right. Ruby was more cheerful while Emily was more reserved. She did however smile when she greeted me. But I could read that several things were on her mind.

I leaned down and reached out to pet the girls heads, "Good morning you two." Ruby smiled as I pet her head with my right hand. Her face lit up with cheer as she tilted it sideways smiling. Emily on the other hand was slightly embarrassed at the affection that I was showing to her. I guessed that was because she didn't have a parent figure for much of her child hood to remember. So she was embarrassed to the amount of affection that I showed.

I then picked up the two in my arms; Emily began to smile as she enjoyed the affection that I was giving to the two of them. I hugged them dearly before setting them down. "Y-You didn't have to do that," Emily told me.

"No, I didn't," I told her. "But, its cause I love you both. Did you already eat breakfast?"

"Yes we did sir," Emily answered.

"Yeah we did Dad, Emily made eggs," Ruby told me.

"Oh did you? How sweet," I told Emily petting her head again.

She continued to show signs of embarrassment, but she seemed to give in, "Yes I did mister."

I shook my head, "No need to call me mister. Call me dad or," I began before being cut off.

"I can't call you that, it's just not true," Emily replied.

Ruby was unsure of where this conversation was going, she felt weird in this conversation, as if she was a bystander watching it play out. "You know, a dad doesn't have to be your actual dad, as long as they love you like one," I told Emily, looking into her amber eyes. "Think about it, anyways sweetie I have to get you to school," I continued, focusing my attention on Ruby.

"Only me? Why?" She pouted.

"Because I need to get clothes for Emily and fill out her paper work for school," I told her.

"Oh," Ruby pouted.

Emily continued to observe us, "Oh don't be like that, I'll tell you what, when I get home from work today we'll go and see a movie. All of us," I replied poking my daughter lightly on the nose.

Ruby immediately piped up, "Okay dad!"

"Come on, you two head downstairs," I told the two.

I got ready for the day and put on a dress suit. I received a call from Chief Hart, "Hello?"

"Hello Andrew, I'm here to inform you that today is Adam's trial. I would like for you to attend as you've been affected by him, don't worry, it'll be a quick one. The trial is at noon, you can take the rest of the week off after this, you deserve it," Chief Hart told me.

"Thank you Chief, and I'll be there, just got to take my two children out," I told him.

"Right, Emily, see you at noon," He replied hanging up.

I got changed into a black suit with a white blaze; this was also paired with a pair of black dress pants and a white tie. I brushed my teeth, grabbed a matching fedora and went out into the car. The girls had seated themselves in the back and Emily handed me the car keys. I put them into the key hole but didn't turn it on.

"I'm gonna call Auntie Yang, you know how much I know about girl's fashion," I told the girls while taking out my phone.

"He He, of course dad," Ruby told me.

"Hello?" Yang answered.

"Hey Yang, are you busy today?" I asked.

"No, not really," She answered. "Why?"

"Cause I kind of need help with shopping clothes for Emily," I told her.

"Oh no problem then, I just woke up so come over," She replied.

"Thanks, sis, see you later."

"See you later bro," Yang said, hanging up.

I turned back to face the two girls, Emily was reading a book while Ruby was looking outside at the sky. "Well time to go to school."

"Okay dad!" Ruby piped up smiling.

I smiled before starting the engine. Driving off to the school me and Emily went through the front door to the office while Ruby went through the back like everybody else. We walked through the empty still halls. The front area of the school had a section with couches and a kindergarten room to the right. Right in front of the door was the gymnasium and the main office was down the hall a bit and to the left. Along the walls near the gymnasium were pictures of the graduates from this school.

We went to the main office; there was a desk for the receptionist while the principal's office was in the back. The female receptionist greeted me, "Ah, detective, I trust you are doing fine. Your daughter has been doing excellently, she's an amazing artist."

"Thank you," I answered.

"So what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I'm here to register her," I said showing Emily.

"Why nice to meet you," the receptionist greeted.

"I didn't know you had a niece," she told me.

"She's not my niece," I paused. "I adopted her."

"Oh," her tone became sombre. "I'm so sorry dear."

"It's not a problem, I don't remember them much anyways," Emily stated.

The receptionist handed me the papers and I filled them out, I had to ask Emily for her basic information as it wasn't yet at on the back of my hand yet. I handed the papers back to the receptionist, "So will you be joining us today Emily?"

"Sorry, but I need to take her shopping for school supplies and the like," I told the receptionist.

I took Emily's hand and she was surprised, _everything is new and foreign to her, I guess it's because Blake wasn't around to be a parent figure for her_. She looked at me, her amber eyes met mine. "It's okay," I whispered to her.

As I'd opened the door the receptionist said good bye to us, "Alright then, see you on Monday young lady," she said.

"So what now?" Emily asked.

"Now, I'm taking you shopping. You need your own set of clothes and school supplies," I told her as we walked to the car.

I got in and drove to Yang's place, I knocked on the door, and Yang opened it up. She was stretching her arms as she yawned. She was changed however, wearing her usual motorcycle jacket and skirt accompanied by it.

"Morning bro," She greeted.

"Morning sis," I answered.

Yang noticed the Faunus child and kneeled down to her level. "Morning cutie, Emily right?"

Emily blushed from the embarrassment, "Y-Yes."

"He He, no need to be embarrassed," Yang continued picking up the Faunus girl in a tight bear hug.

"S-Stop, puh, please," Emily whimpered.

Yang let go and I stifled a small chuckle, "Any child of Andrew's is my niece or nephew, even if you were adopted. I'll love both you and Ruby equally."

Emily bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Yang petted Emily; she smiled in response pleased by the gesture. Yang focused back on me, "So, shopping huh?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well let's go," Yang stated going out the door.

We left to go shopping, the mall was empty except for a few adults and teens that may or may not be skipping school. I didn't mind them, immediately when we walked in Emily gawked at the spectacle. There were just so many stores and things to choose from for her.

"Wow!" She exclaimed looking around. "This place is huge." She immediately ran to the directory and noticed that there was a book store in the mall. "Oh my god, a book store! Can we go?"

"Sure, after you get new clothes," I responded.

"Okay, let's go Emily," Yang said taking Emily's right hand in her left.

They began to run off without me down into the mall, "Hey, what about me?"

"Sorry bro, it's a girl only thing," Yang told me. "See you in the food court at around 10."

"Bye Andrew," Emily said glancing back at me before being amazed at the spectacle of the place.

I smiled, I couldn't help but feel cheer for Emily's cheerful attitude to the place. Sure she was quiet sometimes and reserved but she was still a girl. Her Faunus ears were stretched outwards and waving around as she moved between the stores.

I decided to leave the girls alone and pursue a cup of coffee. Arriving in the food court it was set up like in a semi-circle formation. There were two fast food places in the center with various other cultural foods; it seemed that the entire world was represented by some kind of restaurant. There was even a restaurant that served Mexican food. There were escalators around the end of the semi-circle leading to the upper level along with an elevator situated nearby. But, the entire place was empty except for a few adults or teens as usual.

There was a coffee shop situated in the corner, the shop was part of a franchise so as usual you could expect good coffee out of there. The name was called Break Time and ran the slogan, a break to remember, honestly it was pretty cheesy. I didn't fault the place though; they did know how to sell well, their coffee was affordable and had a good standard quality across all stores.

I bought a simple medium coffee with two creams and sat down at a table for four near the store. I took a sip of it and felt a difference from the coffee that Marie served, it seemed to lack the texture and the strength that her coffee always had. I sighed; _I wonder what she is up to_? I continued to drink and relax; after all of those events were over I can finally unwind and enjoy the time I had. I eventually went into a little nap until I heard two people come closer. They were talking rather loudly so I woke up; I saw Emily and Yang come over here.

"Hello Andrew," Emily greeted smiling.

"Why hello dear," I answered.

"Hey bro, you got coffee?" Yang asked rhetorically. She sat down and picked up the coffee cup and began to drink it. "Ugh, it's cold."

I touched the cup and felt that the once hot cup was now cold, "So it is, I must of feel asleep."

"Oh you sleepy head," Yang teased. "Anyways, I got her some new dresses," Yang continued, pulling out a black dress. "She looks absolutely adorable in this."

Yang held the dress to Emily, and well, she was right, the dress was mainly black but it was white around the collar. Emily smiled a bit when the dress was held up to her. "How does it look?" She asked.

"It looks good," I said amazed.

"And so I bought her some more clothes, she likes mostly dark clothing though, I can't blame her, it matches her so well," Yang stated. "And by the way you're paying for lunch and half of the clothes money."

"Sure sis," I said smiling faintly.

We'd bought lunch; I paid a good 30 to 50 dollars for us all. Yang ate like a king feasting on just about everything but the fast food stuff. I once questioned her eating habits and she told me that she needed the calories. I couldn't necessarily blame her, she did need the calories, her body was already skinny enough and she was a trainer.

I checked the time and it was 11: 00 in the morning. "So, Yang," I began.

"Hmm?" She answered with a burrito in her mouth.

I chuckled and she swallowed the food, "Anyways, I have to get to a court session at noon, it's for Adam Schnee."

"Adam Schnee?" Emily, asked her voice raised.

"Yes, as I was saying, Yang, I would like to leave Emily in your care," I stated.

"No you're not, I'm going with you," Emily replied back.

"No, this is no place for a child," I began before being cut off by her back lash.

"Not a place for a child? If you don't remember I was a part of this crime as well," Emily stated.

"Regardless, you should not mettle with the court. The case is already done, he is guaranteed a convict, I'm only going there to hear what he has to say."

"And it doesn't pertain to me?" She argued. "I have a right to know in person."

"No," I replied, raising my voice before I looked into her eyes. She had a determined look and seemed to be unmoving. "Fine, on one condition, you are to be quiet at all times and stick close to me." I turned my focus to Yang, "So are you coming?"

"Sorry, but I have work, gotta train up the boys in the gym," Yang stated.

"Right," I said remembering.

"Tell me how it goes alright?" Yang stated.

"Sure," I replied checking the time again. "Oh, it's almost time to go."

We left and I drove Yang home, while I and Emily went to the court. We got in; I was situated near the judge in a front row. The room was beginning to file in as we wadded through the crowd and into the bleachers. Needless to say the trial went as I predicted, Adam was still convicted.

I did learn his story however, during his grandfather's life time the company sank through as new foreign franchises popping up. The company was on the verge of bankruptcy and Adam had just birthed a child. His wife did know about the conflict but did not know his actions until recently. Adam, instead of appealing for aid sought to increase his work force by hiring Faunus workers for cheap. Then he proceeded to drive them like slaves. The incident with Blake had occurred sometime later, and as such in order to keep her quiet he wanted to murder her. To redirect attention away from himself he hired the White Fang and made a business proposition with them. But, in the end, one mistake leads to another and instead of seeking aid he kept the conflict internally.

Madness ensued afterwards, people got up and began to flail their arms in anger towards Adam's unreasonable justification for the crimes that he did. I grabbed Emily and held her to me as we stayed seated. "This is the reason why I didn't want you to come."

"It's okay, I'm glad I came," She stated continuing to focus.

The judge pounded his gavel and the jury sentenced Adam as guilty. The man walked away with his head in shame as he had done the worst mistake in his life. Adam was taken away by security forces, most likely to be moved to a prison for his 40 year sentence. Also Carole who was attending the trial announced that she would be taking over the company and said that she will turn around the company.

This wasn't witnessed right away but slowly and surely the company did change for the better. Carole had ridden the company of most of the old staff that prejudiced the Faunus and had them replaced. Thing looked better off for the company and they were beginning to make a name for themselves internationally.

We'd left for home and it was a quiet night, I received a call from an unknown number on my cell phone. "Hello?"

"It's me Blake, I just wanted to tell you one more detail," She answered.

"What are you doing Blake? I thought you were supposed to be in jail," I said in a whispered tone.

"I am, I just wanted to tell you something that you should know," Blake stated.

"Fine, shoot," I replied.

"You know Marie Bell?" Blake asked attempting to imply something.

I picked up on what she was saying; I couldn't believe I didn't realize it sooner. _How could I be so gullible? I mean, I'm a detective so how could I not pick up on it? Everything right now pointed to her, her body size, her hair, and face. They all fit into place that linked the two people that I knew into one._

"You can't be friggin serious, you're Marie Bell?"

"Yes, I just thought that you would want to know. How's Emily?" She asked.

"As far as I know she should be sleeping. She's a good girl," I told her.

"That's good," She stated. "Well, good bye detective."

"See you later Blake," I responded before hanging up.

This was the last of the crime; we could all just rest and get over what had happened. I can finally be a father for not one, but two children. And I would love them all dearly, it was truly over, sure there were the media buzz but it would fade after a while. Everything died down and I began to live a normal life, well, as normal as a detective's life can get.

_Approximately nine years later, August_.

"You got accepted into Beacon?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes dad, you would not believe what happened. I met Glynda Goodwitch, a real hunter and Professor Ozpin the head master, and he told me that he would accept me into the school! Isn't that great?" She asked with her wide silver eyes open.

We were discussing this after dinner was over, Ruby wanted to bring an important topic up. I initially wondered what it was but after she told us, I was proud of her and how far she had come. She was just like her mother, her red cloak and hood following her where ever she went. She'd even made her own weapon in school and trained with it to fight. Gosh, I was so proud of her that I began to tear, whether it was because of her success or the fact that she was finally leaving home for the first time.

Emily who was beside me was smiling cheerfully, "Congratulations sister."

"Oh Emily, thank you," Ruby said going to pet her sister's ears.

Emily began to blush and laugh from the feeling, "Stop it, it tickles!"

"Okay then," Ruby said pulling her sister into a hug.

I then went over to my two daughters and hugged them; I began to cry out of joy for Ruby. She'd noticed and broke the hug to look at me, Emily also did the same and they looked at me with smiles. "Don't cry Dad," Ruby assured me smiling.

I stifled a chuckle, "I won't, and it's just, I'm so proud of you."

"And guess what? I start this year!" Ruby stated.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky. I won't get into university until next year," Emily hugged Ruby again. "I'm proud of you sis."

"I'm proud of you, you're just like your mother, no, better," I said looking into my daughters eyes once more.

The day finally came, the day I had to say goodbye to her for a while. The day that she would be off to Beacon, we waited at the air ship ports. The ships arrived and students began to pile on, my eyes began to tear yet again. Ruby noticed this and turned around to hug me, "See you at Christmas Dad."

"See you, at, Christmas," I sputtered. "Make sure to call, and take a shower once a day and."

"He he, I know Dad," She teased kissing me on the cheek.

I kissed her back, I suppressed more tears from coming out but my eyes continued to sparkle. "Do me proud sweetie."

Ruby hugged me again, "I will, good bye Dad."

"Bye sweetie," I stated.

And she was off to face a new challenge and see new horizons.

* * *

**Post Story Author's Note:**

**In other news I'm planning on writing another character driven story and it involves Weiss and another OC as main characters, AU and music. A lot of inspiration for the future fic came from the White Trailer in which Weiss was singing as well as my own musical experiences. I am a musician as well.  
**

**So if you like stories with little to no fight scenes and heavy emphasis on character development and interaction keep and eye out for that. Well, you should keep an eye out for that anyways cause I hope for it to be good.**

**- Lor**


End file.
